He's All That
by AllDayIDreamAboutFics
Summary: Mai bets Tea that she can't turn sloppy, goofy Joey Wheeler into prom king. But then they start to fall for each other, and what if Mai starts to notice him, all the sudden? Now he has two girls in love with him... R&R eventual Joey x Tea Completed
1. Default Chapter

He's All That

Summary: Mai bets Tea that she can't turn sloppy Joey Wheeler into prom king. But then they started to fall for each other…..and what if Mai starts to notice him as well? R&R

A/N: Hey, y'all. If you guys like this, I'll continue. Simple, right? Right. .

Disclaimer: AllDay doesn't own Yugioh!

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Mai-pulative"**

Domino High School looked like any other regular high school, save for a group of friends that had seen worse times, as well as good times, the latter being sparser. But they still would do anything for the other, that is, when they weren't being possessed or tortured by evil forces…….but other than that, they were a bunch of average high school teenagers.

Now, they had taken a break from saving the world, and were actually attending school like they should. Tea Gardener was in the cafeteria with _the_ Mai Valentine, who was visiting her _dear _friends, the only friends she'd ever had. She was fond of all of them, but mostly Tea, since they were the only girls in the whole funny team.

"So, why'd you turn down Joey again?" Tea asked, sipping her namesake -- iced tea. She was a pretty but tomboyish sixteen-year-old, with straight, brown, shoulder length hair and blue eyes, complemented by a peachy complexion.

"Why'd _you_ turn down _Yugi_?" Twenty-three year old Mai shot back with a supercilious smile, sipping a diet coke with a twist of lemon. She was old enough to drink, butnot especially in a school. At Tea's carefully blank look, she supplied, "I think the word you're looking for is, ' _Touche_. ' "

Tea let out a false laugh, and pulled a chunk of fine straight hair over one ear. "_No_, because he didn't ask _me_ yet. So there. Because he's too... shy."

Mai raised perferctly penciled golden eyebrows at the brunette's matter of factness. "Same here."

"You wouldn't go with Joey, anyway," Tea said suddenly accusingly, smoothing the dark green skirt of her school uniform down over her bare knees, straightened her white socks.

A cat-like smile spread across the tall, beautiful blonde's face. "True….." Mai studied her hot pink vermilion freshly done nails, "It's not that I don't like the guy…." She went on, rationalizing, "He's just so…..needy….and …..barbaric….and--." She stared across the caferteria with her exquistely made-up eyes.

Tea felt she had to stick up for her best friends. "Yes, but you'll never meet a more, uh....... _honorable_ guy…." Mai moved a bare slender shoulder, in way to say, _Oh, yeah, that's convincing!._ "Even though I agree with you…." Tea mused, uncertainly picking at her collar.

The two girls were staring across the nearly empty wide hallway, where students milled about, hoping to get a last minute conversation for the sake of socialization in the strict school. A tall, messy-haired blond guy kicked his locker door shut, the sound reverberating around the walls. Then he lifted a tattered, well-worn used gray bookbag over his blue-grey shoulder, that once had been blue, before constant washings. The white shirt worn underneath DHS's standard boys' uniform was slipping haphazardly out of wrinkled blue trousers, and Tea didn't have to see up close to know there was a hole at the knee of them.

"See?" Mai said simply, as thought that scene proved her point to a T. "Plus," she murmured, adding, "He's so clumsy to boot…..Hi!" she waved at him, and Tea sweatdropped because she saw him bang into the wall from looking over.

"So, Joey's clumsy," Tea admitted, turning back to spare herself the chagrin. "But I think you ought to give him a break!" she exclaimed. "I mean, he's really poor; working two jobs to pay his bills….."

The statement didn't seem to have any effect on the materialistic blonde. Mai wrinkled her perfect smallish nose. "So, he's broke, also?!" Tea sighed, sinking down over her end of the wooden table. "Look, I know he's one of your best friends, and you're just sticking up for him like you always do," Mai said the word 'sticking up' as if it were something incomprehensible, "But Joseph is just not right for me…..!" Her sharp, violet-hued eyes noticed a flier in the silence. "Hmmm….._'prom 2004_.' I didn't know that schools still did those…."

"What, it's been that long since you've been here?" Tea pointed out meanly, still stinging from Mai's comments and snobbery. When anyone rejected her friends, she felt rejected as well.

Mai didn't notice. Rather, her ruby-red mouth spread into a speculative smile. "Imagine Joseph being elected prom king….." She tossed back her golden locks and let out a peal of laughter. "Imagine! Ha! Ha!!"

"What? He _could_….." Tea trailed off uneasily, inspecting the loopy cursive of the flier. It was already June, the prom was only about two weeks away. "Stop laughing; he could be it!" she insisted.

Mai continued to snicker joyfully. "Wanna….bet?" she said between laughs.

"Yeah!" Tea said determinedly, standing up to go and gathering her books for class. _Like we'd really bet on something so.....trival! Yeah, right!_

"Okay…." Mai stood up too, a good foot taller than the short haired brunette. Though they were good friends, the girls were often rivals, all the same. Though Tea disliked they way Mai strung Joey along, as if he were some kind of puppet, pulling his leg._ Joey has a big crush on her, and she doesn't seem to care…..! _Tea thought, frowning while straightening out her pink jacket. _Plus, why does Mai always have to make me feel so plain and untidy... while she always looks drop dead gorgeous!?_ It was inhumane!

"I gotta get to class now, see you," Tea muttered, turning away with a gather of her texts.

"Wait." Mai's violet eyes glinted mischievously. "Let me be frank. _Let's make a bet._ I bet you can't turn Joey Wheeler, the most sloppiest character, into Prom King, 2004!" she finished with a flourish, her expensive gold bracelets clinking..

Tea raised an eyebrow. "You have GOT to be kidding!"

"Then you do agree he's wrong for me!" Mai pointed dramatically, in triumph. "See?!"

"No, I MEANT," Tea replied, with a roll of her blue eyes, "This bet! It's stupid to bet against your friends like this. _Mai-pulative!"_ she quipped.

"I'm not manipulative!" Mai let her mouth drop open in shock. _Sometimes….._ "Lighten up," she said easily. "It's your chance to prove me wr-ong…." She let the sentence hang tantalizingly.

"Then…..will you give him a chance? Will you go out with him... let's say, prom night?"

"Sure, if you can do it."

"Really?"

"_Really."_

The two girls shook hands to seal the deal.

Little did they know the cafeteria wasn't as empty as they thought……

I will do it! Tea thought. _I'll show her! Then Joey would-should thank me...._

To Be Continued……

* * *


	2. Let's Get To Work!

A/n: This is my first J/T fic, so bear with me…… BTW, Joey and Tea are really close best friends, closer than in the anime.

Disclaimer: AllDay doesn't own one bit of Yu-gi-oh! End disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Let's get to Work!**

:"So….what were you an' Mai talkin' about meda other day, Tea?" Joey gave his second best friend a hopeful, bright smile. "About me…..?"

"Well, yeah," was the answer, thought Tea was hesitant on how to make him getelected for King. _He never listens to me, or barely does!_ "Listen…..how would you like to be……" She paused dramatically, turning on her brown heel. "this year's…._Prom KING_?!?" She spread her arms with a flourish, to make it sound as exciting as possible. Ta da!

Tristan sniggered, beside them. "That's a hoot! Eh, buddy?" He nudged his childhood chum in the side. Taller and more self directed, Tea thought that maybe he, Tristan,could be of help to convince Joey. _Then again……!_

"...Why do ya want me to be dat….?" Joey's dark brows furrowed together in confusion, pondering it. _I don't think it's really my style….!_

"Uh, no reason…." Tea hedged, not meeting either sets of eyes. But they just looked _even_ more confused; it wasn't like her to be secretive. "Just… to see... if you can do it…..!" She finished lamely. When she saw it wasn't really helping being convincing, she thought fast. "And plus, which, _Mai_ said----she agreed---to go out... with _you_……if you were….you know, prom king, Joey." She lifted her cerulean eyes slowly to take in his reaction to that.

"Huh" was all he said, staring into the distance."Dat's a weird condition….still…..I dunno…..it's not really me….besides," he tossed his head self-assuredly, "it'll betoo easy, I'll be bored."

Tristan and Tea exchanged meaningful glances, ones that said,_ Riiiiiight….'easy.'_ "Look, Joey," Tea said seriously, stopping in mid-walk in the hall, making them stop also, "You _have_ to try!"

"Why? Why do I _hafta_."

"Uh. 'Cause….." She said, scratching her head.

"... Yeah, right, man," Tristan was still shaking his pointed head over that, stuffing his hands in his pockets exasperatedly at his friend's smugness. _Lord knows I've tried!_ "It's as likely that you'd be elected as a meteor hitting our school. And I mean hitting it and bouncing right off again... into space!"

Joey frowned, warming up to the idea. Tea saw it. _Trust that_ _he WOULD like to take up on a challenge!_ _Now, just one final push…._ "Dat's not funny….I _could..._ if I wanted to, I bet!" He sulked at the floor and then smiled._ "I just doan wanna!"_

They started moving along, with Tea thinking of another tactic, but then Tristan beat her to it. "Besides, you'll have to beat Kaiba for the title. He wins _every year_……" _Even though he always also refuses every year!_ They were all thinking. "Nah, it's impossible, dude!" Tristan laughed again uproariously and clapped his friend hard on the shoulder before walking away.

Joey turned to Tea, who was still thinking.

"Awright, when do I start?" _Besides, Tea said dat Mai would go out with me! I'll ask her to the prom, to see my 'crownin' acheivement!'_

"Well---" The class bell jangled a ringing tone that stayed in the ears. "We'll talk. Later. If I don't call you... this afternoon," Tea hoisted her pack onto her shoulder, eyes serious, "Swing by my place, okay? Around... four."

"Four. Okay."

"Don't forget!" Tea walked inside his history class. _I hope he actually remembers! We have a lot of work to do….and only two weeks to do it in!_

_I'm glad he agreed,_ Tea thought later, waiting for her friend at her house.She walked past her family modest TV set. _Though... that was the_ simple _part!_ It was sunny outside, the sky... with nary a cloud in it's blue bandwidth. _Count on his hatred for Kaiba to be the final push over the edge! Ha._Her sandal tapped impatiently while she looked longingly outside at some kids riding their bikes, passing by her window.

_Where IS he?! Grr!!..._ Her mouth set._ I KNOW where he is! Such a goofball……_Driving over to Domino Mall, Tea worked herself into a stew of hopping madness. _Punctuality…..definitely something we'll have to work on! If I don't want to be driven crazy, that is! Though, I didn't really expect anything less….._

A picture of Mai wearing a _I-told-you-so _smirk floated into vision in her head while shaking her long, golden locks ruefully. _You'll never be able to do it! It's impossible!_ said the imagination Mai.

Tea waved it away with the back of her hand. _Anyone can change, even Joey! That's what I have to keep believing! But it was hard to, since he'd already forgotten about this afternoon…..After I told him not to! After I reminded him a million times during the day._

Shoppers inside the wide, bustling halls of the mall veered out of her way as she marched, half-chargeddirectly towards the…….Domino Arcade.

Yup, exactly. Just as I thought! Time to learn Lesson Number One….

"Joey!" she shrilled, hands on her waist, attitude out. He was off to one side, playing the latest game with Tristan, who choked on his sip of soda. He had never seen Tea looking so angry. And that was saying something.

"Huh?" O_h, shoot I forgot!_ Regret flooded over, for a second...

_….oh well._ "I, uh, changed my mind," he said absently, dark eyes glued to the screen. The urge to pulverize some shrieking girl overtook his need to win... the contest, of course.

_Oh, no, you don't!_ Tea snagged him by the arm and practically dragged him out of there, while other guys jeered and laughed at the sight, their eyes wide. She let go of him when they were outside.

Tristan followed his friends more leisurely, taking another sip. "This time, at least, she didn't drag him through the women's clothing department," he commented to himself. Then wistfully, at a second thought,"too bad…."

"Hey, what da big deal?!" Joey was shouting, face red from being publicly embarrassed like that….._right out in…..well, public!_ "So I was _a little late_! Don't haveta pull my arms out!"

"Try four hours!" Tea took a deep breath for calmness then forced a cheery smile fixed brightly on. "Well, now that we're here anyway…..we can work on your appearance!" Tristan sidled up, one hand in his brown pants, like usual, watching the two with interest.

"Me? What's wrong wit wit my 'pearance?" Joey ran his hands through his messy dark blond mane protectively, like he expected her to whip out scissors and start hacking away. Psycho...

"Plen-Tee!" Tea said, still making cheerful, while he growled at being told what to do. Tristan made wholeheartedly sounds of agreement, drawing his glare. "Just trying to support Tea, dude," he said shrugging his square shoulders offhandedly.

Dragging them once again towards the nearest salon in the mall, Tea disappeared while Yugi popped around the corner, large violet-hued eyes curious. "What was THAT all about? You guys just left me back in the arcade….."

"Sorry, dude, Tea's going off in one of her trippy trips again." _Tea's taking a trip?_ Wonder where, thought the short but slow and easygoing kid. "And I don't want to miss this! Come on!" Tristan raced off, and Yugi close at his heels.

The two jogged to the Hair Affair, a posh and upbeat hair salon that vaguely resembled more a disco than a hair salon. Yugi asked if Tristan was sure this was where they went, and Tristan just answered, "Listen and follow the screaming."

Indeed. "Stop pouting," Tea commanded, standing up ramrod straight, like a drill sergeant from Psycho Army, thought Joey, tied to the chair against his will aganist the wall. "Hmmm….oh! Yugi! Tristan! Which do you think?" She show the other two a thick photo album of models modeling different hairdos, all staring off in the distance, as if getting new hairdos made then reflect on their mortality..

"Uhh, Tea, don't you think we should ask his um, _parents_ first?" Yugi said tentatively.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Tristan jumped around excitedly with a big grin. "Get him a Mohawk!" He cast a grin at Joey, who shook his fist, promising a soon vengeance.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm sure it'll be okay," Tea said as the hairdresser, a woman with half green, half red hair, approached them, smiling. "Oh! Yes, we've decided…." Tea sidled up to the woman and pointed. "Can you do this one…..?" Tristan peeked over her shoulder, and promptly broke into guffaws.

"Oh! Ha! That is _priceless_!" he said, while Tea pushed him to the floor. "Ow…"

"What? What? I wanna see!" Joey hollered from his chair, struggling against the restrains. _Tea betta not make me look like a dork!_

At the end, though, he _did_ look like a dork. Sort of. Tristan nearly split his sides, tears streaming from his face when the hairdresser finally turned him around to look in the mirror. _Well….it IS sort of short,_ Tea thought, putting a fist into her mouth. But he does look a lot better! the once long blond tresses were actually combed, so it was flat against his head, stopped just above his ears. Yugi shuffled his feet awkwardly, not wanting to hurt neither Tea's _nor_ Joey's feelings. After all, he thought, _Tea paid a lot of money!_

"M-m-my-my-my-my-m-my……hair!" The mirror crunched in his hand into thick chunks, as Joey's grip tightened in horror.

"It's the latest look," the hairdresser smiled, sweeping up the dark blond chunks of hair from around the chair, piled up in little mountains. She had half green hair, half red.

_Yeah, dis...from da livin' Christmas tree over dere!_ Joey kept telling and resassuring himself, _It'll grow back, it'll grow back._

"My, Joe….I never knew you had_ such_ a small head underneath all that hair," Tristan managed while a giggle just burst from Tea. Then all three, Yugi, Tristan and Tea,were laughing again.

"Awright --dat's it! I QUIT!" Joey shot out of the salon, leaving a small dust cloud behind. _No GIRL is worth dis!_ Meanwhile, the three stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"You'd better go talk to him, Tea," Tristan advised, holding his aching, laughter-spentsides and hobbling out. Yugi, beside her, looked up.

"Yeah, but I've have to do some shopping for him... first….." Tea headed for the men's clothing store. "See you, guys….."

"Hey, Joe," she said quietly from underneath the tree where Joey was hiding. "Stop hiding, we're not finished yet!" She said in a ultra-cheery voice, for his benefit.

"No, I'm not eva' showin' my face 'round again. Eva'!" came the muffled reply. "Besides, there's no Joey here."

"Then who am I _talking to_? Now, come on, it's getting late!" She tapped her foot. "I brought you some-thing….."

He poked out a bit. "What?"

"New clothes!" she said gaily, and he sighed and disappeared again. "Come _on_, you _promised_ me that you'd do this!"

"I neva promised ya. Now go away." _Isn't it enough you maimed me?_ he sulked.

_Lesson Two: Prom Kings don't sulk like little boys in trees,_ Tea thought, struggling up the tree. Inside, there was a small, rickety looking treehouse with a shabby roof. "Come on-n-n it'll grow back. It's only for two weeks, anyway…" she reached the floor of the house. "The others…..will….." she stopped when she saw how it was. Her lips trembled with laughter.

"Go ahead, yuk it up," he scowled away in the darkness; it was always sundown.

"No, I just….never seen you with neat hair that is," she said smoothly. "It's really……_something_. Really...something..." _Certainly is!_

"Itchy is mo' like it," he replied, and rubbed his hands all over his head in it's poofy hairstyle up again, destroying the stylist's work in a split second. "Ah, much betta." He sighed, like he does after eating a big meal, with satisfaction.

"Jo-_ey!"_ Tea complained. "You-you've messed it up!"

"So!?"

"Do you have any idea how much it cost? Now that you've destroyed it? I know you don't like it," she said with growing agitation, "But you can at least keep it, for my sake!"

"All right all right, Tea," he smoothed it back down into place hurriedly, "Don't get all _ultrasonic_ on me!" Now, half of it was smooth and half still stuck up oddly, like a compromise.. "Dere, see? Right as rain."

She frowned, "Not really…..but I'll swing by your place before school to help fix," she said obstinately. "I bought you a brand new uniform," she added, lifting the navy blue material for him to see, "as well as some new shoes and……oops."

" ' Oops?' What was dat? Lemme see!" He snatched it from her grip and riffled through the bag. Pulling out a straw brimmed hat with a plastic flower on it, he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I am NOT wearin' dat, okay? Da rest is fine, but---" _Great, she's gonna turn me into a fancy pansy!_

"That's for _me_! You goof." she said, flushing as she snatched it back. Does her really think wearing a flower would get him elected? "And don't be so rude---jeez, we got a lot of work to do," she sighed, thinking a minute. "Anyway---"

"Why are ya doin' dis?"

The question hit her like a 747. "Excuse me? But you're my friend, okay? I-I'd do anything for my friends!" she tried to convince him, but didn't meet his eye guiltily.

"Anythin'?"

"Anything."

"Really..?" He looked her up and down, in surprise, and as if for the first time. Tea grew irritated, as she did at being given the once-over_. We have to work on that leering too!_

"Plus, I want you and Mai to finally go out already," She rolled her eyes and punched him hard on the arm to get his attention again. "Now remember I'll be early by your place tomorrow, so don't get all riled up---"

"I won't. Really," he promised, holding both his hands up.. "I…..'preciate it, Tea. You're all right….for a _chick,"_ he grinned, teasingly swiping at her bare arm. It was nearly summer, and the heat was already creeping up on them.

Tea climbed down again before the guilt struck her again. She knew she was only doing this to win the bet, otherwise she wouldn't subject herself through this hell…._not that I don't like him or anything, but this wouldn't be worth it otherwise_. "I'm _not_ a 'chick', Joey, if you call me that again, I will personally come to you house and shave your head while you sleep, you got that?" she threatened from the foot of the tree, with a mock shake of her fist at her friend.

"Got it!" He saluted from up above. "Yes, ma'am." Then he disappeared.

Something about that wide grin made Tea think, as she walked home with her bags, that he was subtly flirting with her. But he flirts with all the girls in school. So? She adjusted her cotton sundress, waiting for the "WALK" sign. _Besides, I don't know what I'm saying. Maybe I'm spending too much time with him……even though it's only been one afternoon! Besides, he KNOWS already about my crush on someone else.So….okay. just win this thing over with….. _

I hope this isn't something I end up regretting later!

To be continued next chapter…..

* * *

A/n: a little, too late for that Tea! Review please. See you next chappie……(wave) 


	3. Mission: Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, any part of it, but this fic's plot's mine….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mission: Impossible**

At school the next day, Tea yawned steadily for nearly a full minute, packing up her stuff for the next class. "Didn't get much sleep?" Yugi, her other best friend, asked as he got up as well.

"No….I…..(yawwwn)…oh! Excuse me," Tea said sleepily, blinking back the fatigue hard. "After work, I had to get up early this morning to go to Joey's and help him with his uh, 'new attitude'." She said, holding up two fingers in the unmistakable "quotes" gesture.

Yugi stopped and looked after her, blinking in puzzlement. _She never uses that gesture……in fact, I think she hates it….._

_I never use that gesture,_ Tea was also thinking, shaking her head ruefully and kneading her forehead. _I must be spending too much time with Joey……..waaaay too much time. Argh._

Putting it out of her head for the moment, she went to her locker and slipped out her dance team uniform She also cheered in DHS's cheerleading squad, but today she felt so tired….._Maybe I'll just skip it, nah, what am I saying? The girls are counting on me._ So off she went. _Besides, I have to see if Joey's getting popular, yet, by eavesdropping on their gossip…._

Earlier that morning

"Okay," Tea said conspiratorially, feeling sort of like a spy on some secret mission. "Step one: you have to build up your _popularity_ around here!"

"Hey, aren't I popular 'nuff?" He messed his hair again, after it was just fixed up.

"_No,_ since you _always_ beat up or _have_ beaten up practically _every_ guy around here! Not exactly."

"I do not! Only if dere askin' for it….." He punched one big fisted hand into the other."Anywho, yeah, I have, haven't I?" he said proudly. "Beaten every guy up 'round dis place."

_Uh, not exactly something to be proud of, Joey!_ "That's _exactly_ what I mean. Even if they're 'asking for it', you can't fight at all, okay? Use your head, instead." She advised.

"Ya mean like, usea headbutt? Naw, I'm no good at those…." He said right exactly just as Tea said, "And no, I don't mean like a head butt!" while rubbing her forehead.

She knew him too well. She sighed, up a compromise, and crossed one arm over the other.

"Look….how about you just keep _silent_ all day, okay?" She didn't say that his big mouth was the one thing that got him into trouble, but it was definitely implied. "You can't get a single _detention_, not even _one_, or you're disqualified. The Prom Committee _Rules_."

"Oh, man, den we're in trouble…." He got a detention every day, by at least One of his teachers. "How about I don't just go to the detention....?"

"No, _ergh_….." Tea sighed loudly, just as Tristan rounded on them curiously, seeing her with one hand presssed to her forehead.

"What are you two whispering about? Got a secret?" teased the pointy-headed taller teen. Tea hesitated to tell him, since the less people who knew, the better, and Tristan would sing like a canary to any girl that looked crosswise at him. But Joey told him. "Still, on that _'makin' Joey a Prom King'_ thing?" Tristan said disgustedly while rubbing his head possessively. "Man, Joey ain't gonna be _no_ king. If he does, I'll---"

"Ssh!" Tea shushed him. She didn't want any negative rumors to be spread. But too late; to two boys start grappling.

"If I do, what?" the boys began to fight.

"You guys…..GUYS!!" Tea shouted finally, and that got their attention. "See? You even fistfight with your _friends_, Joey."

"Aw, Taye, we're jus' playin' around," he defended himself, both literally _and _figuratively, since Tristan had him in a headlock. His arms flailed about. At her angry glare, he resigned, "Fine, fine. No fightin'. I got it awready! _Sheesh!"_

"Good." _Hopefully, he'll keep it....at least for two weeks._

Later

Tea came out of the girl's locker room with her towel in hand, smiling. She had heard very good things about Joey from the other showering girls, things like, _"Who was that guy in homeroom this morning?!" "Yeah, a new guy? But so late in the year?"_ And then she had stepped in, to "push" their realization faster, telling them who it was. The girls were absolutely shocked, but then started to giggle and whisper, saying stuff like, _"Oh, wow, and I heard he's on the soccer team as well….."_ More loud, chirpy giggling from the girls. Better yet, agreeing sounds from everyone else.

Maybe it wasn't much, but there _were_ some popular girls on the squad. With luck, they might convince their fellow chums to vote proJoey. Still, it wasn't enough……Tea frowned, she was thinking so hard and she stomped her foot lightly on the tiles. What else could be done? _Two weeks was waaay too short, really, to make him into the most popular guy in school……!_

_Especially with his reputation…..for being macho and dumb. Not very likeable characteristics…..Not that I think he's macho and dumb! Macho, maybe…….yep, definitely. Not that it's bad, all guys are macho. Or like to be._ Except for Yugi, he's a rare case. She smiled to herself.

"Yo, who's da man? Who's da man?!" the yell echoed down the hallways to her ears.

_Oh, great. Joey's just beat up some computer nerd and as strutting around like a peacock. _Tea slapped her forehead, and reluctantly stuck her face around the corner of the classroom.

:"Loser. You've only won the battle, not the war," a deeper voice said, full of contempt. Tea could hardly believe her eyes. _Uh oh, it's …..Kaiba! He_ provokes _him more than anyone does!_

"What's going on?" she whispered to Tristan, who was the only one there.

"Playing paper-scissors-rock to see who goes first," he nodded at the cards. He didn't seem too concerned, since Joey easily challenged the CEO everyday, but Tea could easily picture Joey _losing_, obviously, and, being _such_ a 'good' loser, would attack him. And probably get beaten to a pulp. _Not a good thing......!_

"OH, no you don't!" she screamed, grabbing Joey and dragging him off. "I said, No Fighting!"

"But I wasn't ! Let go! It---I---" he protested, and Kaiba said,

"Ha, ha, mutt. Letting such a _pathetic_ girl drag and boss you around like her toy? Waste of my time, anyway." He turned and left. "I guess I win, loser." He smirked sideways andd went off.

_Pathetic?!_ _Now Tea was the one seeing red,_ thought Tristan, with a sweatdrop as it was reversed: Joey was now holding her back. They could all hear Kaiba's evil, mocking laughter echoing down the halls. "Lousy, son of a---" they both muttered at the same time, much to Tristan's amusement. _Ho, they're even talking like each other! Hmmmmmm....!_ He began to suspect 'something' was up.

Something between them..._NAH! It's impossible._

"If you want to beat Kaiba at Prom King position, you'll have to beat the thousands of girls who vote for him, just to get a date," Tea was saying.

He said enviously. "Hmph. To have money!" _I could spend it betta._

The others: the king of dice-- and also running for Prom King, Duke Devlin, and Ryou Bakura, as well as Yugi rounded the corner. "What's going on?" as they were told, by Tristan, since the others were still fuming, Tea thought, _Geez,keeping him out of fightsis harder than I expected! Maybe Mai was right.... _

_Besides, what business is it of mine if she's goes out with him or not? What am I, a matchmaker? Nope!_ Matchmakers always get burned, like real matchsticks for starting a fire.

"Tea, earth to Tea." Duke was saying obnoxiously in her ear, waving his hand in her face, also obnoxiously with an obnoxious grin. "Uh, Joey wants to ask you something," he said in a timid voice when she glared at him.

"Yeah, what were you thinking just den?" he said, not afraid whatsoever._ Hopefully, remorse, afta you just embarrassed me like dat!_

"N-nothing!" she said unconvincingly. "Why?" She ran her hand through her straight brown hair casually. If Joey were to know the real reason why he was entering this campaign, he wouldn't...be happy.

"Lay off of her," Yugi said, seeing she was uncomfortable, being interrogated, like that. She shot him a grateful look and tried to look innocent. "We were just talking about what to do this afternoon. It's a beautiful day out."

"Oh phoo," said Ryou, starting out the window. "Today I have to baby-sit someone. I can't join you all." He said mournfully.

"Too bad…..well, anyone else?" Joey asked everyone, but they all had homework, or cleaning their rooms, or study for their exams. "Aw, y'all c'n study later!" he wheedled as they all waved good bye and set out in their separate directions. _"Party poopers….."_ he pouted as Tea said:

"Come on, we still have work to do on our mission!" she went outdoors as well, as he reluctantly followed, dragging his feet.

"No more Mission: Prom King," he muttered whilewhining, putting a big hand the his head as if it hurt, like he had a headache about the whole thing.. "I'm tired of it awready! Too much _woo-oork_!"

"You're telling me." She was even more tired of itthan him. "Just to keep you out of trouble….you didn't get any detentions today, did you?"

"Noooo…."

"Then why do you have... shifty eyes?" She stood on tiptoe to see.

"I'm just kidding. Really, I didn't." She shrugged in answer, it didn't really matter because he wouldn't go anyway. "Hey. Let's give dis stupid mission a rest for a while, and let's go see da newest movie at the Domino Cineplex." he suggested, since every one else in the gang was busy that afternoon. "I heard it was awesome."

" 'Awesome'. " she said at the same time he did, except with a roll of her eyes. "You think every new movie is!" she accused. When he shrugged, she said, "When summer rolls around, what are you going to do?"

"Nothin'."

"Figures. Well, alright…..since you didn't get into no fights---I mean any fights," she corrected her speech, as they turned for Domino Mall. "I guess you can have a treat every once in a while."

"Great!" he zoomed ahead. "Race ya!"

"But, wait, I need to---" --c_hange out of my uniform!_ Sighing, she ran to race him there.

* * *

To be Continued Next Chapter….. A/n: ooh, what'll happen at the movies? Mweh heh heh….wouldn't you like to know. Review for this chapter…..::hypnotizing eyes:: 


	4. Make Your Movie!

A/n: hi again. I hope you all like this chapter….see you!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

****

Chapter Four: Make Your Move-y

Tea sighed and wished Joey would slow down _already_. He was a good block way ahead off her, weaving in the crowded, busy streets of their hometown, Downtown Domino. His off-color, golden brown head stood out plainly in the darkened alleyways and passing automobiles in washed-out grey. She thought she was lost, but then, thankfully, he slowed down a bit.

Huffing, she caught up. "What's your hurry?! Do you need to go to the bathroom, or something?!"

"Eh, sorry 'bout dat, Taye," he said with a lazy sideways grin. "Sometime I get over enthusiastic, y'know?" Then, "Tea?"

"Hmm? What?"

"About this prom king jig….d'you think it really would give me a chance wit Mai?" He kicked a piece of trash on the street's sidewalk.

They were nearing Domino Cineplex soon. "Yes...of course!" Tea said in her most enthusiastic voice. "I said that before, haven't I?"

Instead of being assured, he looked away with a pensive expression on his usually happy go-lucky face. "Well…..s'pose it does. And I do get a date wit 'er. But what if I mess up? Say something wrong? If it turns out to be a disasta?"

"What," Tea sweatdropped, "do you want me to give you pointers on how to act on a date? How about I just don a walkie talkie and walk you through it during your date?" she said sarcastically.

"Really?!" he beamed. "Danks, Taye! That'd be great!"

"Hey, I didn't SAY---" but he was running off again, _without her_. "---that I'd _actually_ do it!" she sighed. "Wait--!"

When Tea entered the busy interior of this Cineplex's lobby, Joey was already ordering the tickets. The ticket seller was saying, "I can't give you two, dude, if the other person's not present."

"But she is! My friend---just a little slow---"

"Slow am I?" Tea said, in a friendly way, but...glaring at the ticket taker, who was looking at her up and down. She crossed her arms over her chest at his insolent starings.

"Oh-h, okayy," the guy winked, "here you go then, sweet cheeks," he grinned at her, "that'll be $10, dude," he said to Joey,using a completely different tone and face.

"Did you see the way that guy was leering at me?" Tea said once they were inside, in line for popcorn. "Ugh! I think---if you do _that_ on Mai's and your date, she'd slap you." She shrugged. "Just a warning."

"Keep it in mind," he said with a grin then groaned. "Just lookit dis line! How're we EVA supposeda get MY popcorn?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Tea raised a brow at his over-dramatics. _Sometime he can be so cheesy!_ "Uh . . . .we _wait_ . . ." she said, sarcastically helpful but with a smile. "Though _you_ never can wait for anything…!" She was trying to point out that maybe _he_ ought to do _something_ about that flaw, but he didn't notice her hints.

"Oh yeah, we have a good thirty minutes before da start of da movie," he said, cheerful once again. "C'mon, let hit da arcade, den!"

And he was gone again. _Geez, I can just picture it: "Joey Wheeler, you've just been announced prom king." "I know! Now gimme my crown already!"_ Tea kneaded her knuckles at her temples. _How are we supposed work on his problems if he doesn't listen to a word I say? He's too busy running off!_

Dance Revolution, her favorite, cheered her up a bit in the mini arcade outside the popcorn booth. Then, "Hey, Tea-ah…."

"Jonny Stepz!" she gasped.

"No, I'm his brother," said the Jonny look-alike, who looked just like him."_Ronny_ Stepz. Got it? _Ronny._ Care for a match?" he leered.

Tea shook her head, frowning. The Stepz's had a talent for cheating, and even though it wouldn't be polite to point that out to their faces, she could well decline. "No thanks!"

"Aw come on," he wheedled, trying to charm her, "I'll betcha that even a girl could be a match for me!"

"What do you mean, 'a girl?' " Tea narrowed her eyes to slits. "You're on!"

So they danced, and of course Tea won the match easily. Well, at least he doesn't cheat like his brother, she thought. _Though, he's no better looking . . . . _Shoulders slumped in defeat, he slinked off, but not before Tea could see the evil smirk on his face. _Uh oh. . . ._

A commotion was starting in a corner of the crowded arcade. It was crowded now, because of the fight. Excitement rippled through the audience.

"Hm-m, you think you're so pretty with that new crappy hairdo, pretty boy?" said a particularly large kid, easily six-foot. "What, you think you're better than us?"

His cronies laughed and guffawed. _Uh oh._ Tea stepped in.

"Get outta da way, Tae, no one calls me a 'pretty boy', " Joey already had his big fists up, dark brown eyes glaring. "C'mon, put 'em up!" he said to the fat kid, who grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Tea looked nervously around the crowd. Some of the kids were wearing Domino High uniforms. "Joey…"she hissed from the corner of her mouth, "you _can't_ fight! _Remember_?" she gestured to the audience, and he put his hands down. "Your reputation--! The campaign--!" she whined, biting her thumbnails.

"_Aw_…" said the fat kid when he saw his opponent put down his hands, "his wittle girly-friend bosses him 'round! _Joey! You can't fight!"_ he mimicked Tea in a high pitched voice. The audience, this time, started to chuckle along.

"What did you call me?!" Tea swung her purse at breakneck speed, in an arc at the fat kid's head. It made contact with a solid _WHAM!_ It must have hurt, because the kid winced and his hand came away with blood when he rubbed his neck. One of his pals came at her, his hand raised, ready to pull it down on her head with raging force, until Joey's foot shot out, and caught him in the kneecaps.

"Geez, she's friggin' crazy!" They all yelled, as the gang along with the crowd, ran away from a still swinging Tea, who was purposely missing. "Humph!" she said, pushing back her bangs with the back of her hand, and a stormy expression. "And Joey," she said, coming over to him so rapidly, so that he backed off, "Didn't I tell you not to hit them?!"

"Whoa….dat's was awesome, Taye! Put 'er dere!"

She slapped his hand in a high five reluctantly, forcing down a smile. "That _was_ pretty fun, wasn't it? I c'n see why you like it. . . . but that's not the point!"

"I know. Usually I don't carry around my _purse_ to hit." He said in a goofy way.

"No!" They made their way to the popcorn line again. "I told you not to fight! I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a maniac, but---" she stopped herself, mulling it over. _Great! Am I getting so like Joey that I don't even care about what everyone thinks of me?_

"You said not to hit, butchu didn't say anythin' 'bout kickin'!" he said in a singsong, wagging a finger in the air and darting away. He laughed as she slapped her forehead in pure exasperation.

The movie was starting, and Tea realized she didn't ask which one it was. _Knowing Joey, though, it most likely has guts and GORE galore,_ she thought, with a mental eye roll. Guts Galore I, and Guts Galore II. . . . "Nah, Taye," he said when she asked, "its 'Guts Galore III: Comes Back with a Vengeance.' "

"I hope you'll have another movie, planned, when you take Mai out," was all she said when they sat down in the theater, which didn't have to many people, maybe only half full. "I don't think she'd appreciate a horror flick."

"Doan worry," he said confidentially and confidently, "I gotta chick flick all set up."

" 'Chick flick'? " She raised her eyebrows. "I hope you don't say _that_ when you ask her out." Tiredly, she flicked a ball of old popcorn off the messy seats. Domino Cineplex was infamous for hardly ever cleaning their theaters, and it showed.

Though maybe, he thought, I _should_ take her--Mai-- to a horror film. . . . _snuggle up close to me, and all dat good junk . . . ._

While he was musing, the previews rolled, and Tea saw a couple kids, from Domino High, look at them quizzically. God, I hope they don't think I'm on a date with him, she immediately worried. But it was true that they were good friends, and everyone knew that. they often went to the movies with Yugi and the rest, but everyone had been busy. Still, she felt very apprehensive when the movie finally rolled on, even though she told herself that it was just nonsense and everyone was looking at them because of the earlier fight.

_Eh, just calm down Tea . . . what is the matter?_

Soon, though she forgot all about it, and despite herself, enjoyed the movie. Guts Galore III: Comes Back With a Vengeance had more action than horror, though there were some scenes which made her wince, such as when this poor guy's head got shot off, and the blood spattered all over the screen, and the sprinklers came on briefly, which made Tea think of the blood spattering all over her, even though it felt more a mist than a spray. It didn't horrify her completely, but still she shot a look over at Joey for tricking her into watching such a gross movie. He was completely just as oblivious.

But there were good scenes, such as when the heroine and hero had to part company, it was sort of touching, Tea thought, munching on some popcorn. The last popcorn ball they fought over, greasy hands grabbing, and she won and popped it into her mouth with a triumphant grin while he mock-scowled at her, making her laugh at his Sulk of Defeat. He always _had_ to have the last bit of food, and they always fought over it. sometimes she won. Rarely.

"What rating is this anyway, Joe?" she asked, rifling through her purses to check on her cell phone for any missed calls.

"R," he muttered, his voice strangely muffled.

Looking at him in surprise, Tea gaped. They were less than 18. "How did you manage to sneak in an R-rated movie?"

"You sneaked us in, rememba, 'sweet cheeks'?!" he said contemptuously.

Wondering what had gotten in to him, Tea trained her eyes to the screen. There she got her answer…..

To be continued……

* * *

A/n: Tee hee, it leave it there and leaving you wondering. ) I like accents. Review, please! ------- 


	5. What I Do For a Friend !

A/n: Thanks to all your lovely reviews; I'm going to continue ! Keep them coming ! Enjoy this chapter, please.

Disclaimer: This author does not own YGO characters.

**What I Do For a Friend. . . .**

Tea trained her eyes towards the movie screen, thought the heavy surround sounds of slurping should have been an incentive in the theater. She had asked if this was an R rated movie, with good reason: because the heroine and hero were, well . . . .

". . . .oh god. . . . " Tea murmured, not being able to pry her eyes away from the screen; it was like watching a train wreck. Looking now around the theater, Tea saw that other couples were practically in the same state as the hero and heroine. A few rows up, a couple was practically falling over into the aisle. "That's it, I'm gonna puke!" She looked over at Joey. "This is your fault for sneaking in---"

Meanwhile, Joey had relaxed. "Here gimme one o' thosecandies."He poked Tea, who was still gaping at the movie screen. "_Psst_! Watch dis.. . . ."

With that, he threw the piece of the hard candy at the couple in the two rows ahead, who were climbing all over each other. . . _Thunk_!

Hiding her shocked grin, Tea hunched over in her seat, just in case they turned around. "The guy didn't even notice!" _Serves them right, slobbering all over each other that way! Right in public! Get a room! Ew! _

Feeling important, he threw another. _Thunk_!

This time it got stuck in the guy's hair. "Two points!" Tea laughed for real this time, drawing a lot of nasty looks from the couples behind them. She clamped a hand over her mouth, giggling with nervous relief. And that it was funny. THe guy kept batting at his head. And he was that same guy who'd harrased them earlier. "Okay, you'd better stop before you get in trouble--"

As if in cue, the third time, however, wielded a _TONK_! Joey's aim had been a little off that time, he had hit a passing movie usher. A big, tall, bulky, musclebound guy, who came over quickly with a fierce scowl, beady eyes looking this way and that for the thrower and clutching his eye where it had hit.

Uh. Oh.

"Who threw that?!" the usher roared. "Hey, you! Under the seats!!"

"Nice going!" Tea hissed. The movie usher grabbed him by the back of the collar and easily dumped him back into his seat. "_I said, DID YOU THROW THIS?!?!"_ he yelled grumpily.

"I d-didn't throw anythin'!" Joey thought fast. "I was too busy just . . . . makin' out with my _girlfriend_ here. Yeah, dat's it!"

"What!" Tea whispered fiercely. Luckily, the usher guy didn't hear her.

The usher cracked his knuckles, rubbing his sore eye angrily with a fat fist. "Yeah, right," he laughed. "_Riiiight_. Liar. Let's take this _outside_, 'pal.' " He crackled his knuckles again, more menacingly.

"Tea, tell Sis she c'n have my room," he muttered._ . . .maybe death will be quick . . . ._He hoped so.

"Hey, wait!" Tea thought fast, she didn't want him to be beat up, he was her friend, she had to do _something_. "Wait! Mr. Usher, we--were--kissing!" She lied quickly, "So. He _couldn't_ have thrown the candy !"

"Yeah right," said the guy with a cross of his bulky arms arrogantly and dropped Joey right next to her. "Prove it!"

"Uh..." They looked at each other.

"Well?!"

"Okay... there." She did it, and panting, ending the kiss, and dropping him back in his seat again. "Now go away!" she muttered at the usher, making a shooing motion.

"Okay, fine." To her relief, with a nod of assent, the man sped it out of there, grumbling something under his breath. Joey still looked dazedly upwards, while Tea was still steaming about anyone who would threaten her friends...

...then, it hit her. She could hardly believe she'd done that. . .

To Be Continued. . . .

* * *

**a/n:** If you saw 'she's all that', then you know the pairing. Well, I _tried_ ! I know it was short. Anyway, leave a nice review, no flames please. 


	6. Tea, the Felon

a/n: Hello. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own YuGiOh characters.

**%Tea the Felon%**

Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Tea thought. I really don't want to ruin the friendship. Even though it was so he wouldn't get beat up, I still shouldn't have. Now this complicates stuff.

Tea walked down the hall, head down, deep in thought. Unlike her, Joey up ahead seemed to be less concerned, softly whistling by like usual. She felt very nervous about what to say, because she knew she had to handle this carefully and with care, or the whole thing could lead to a disaster

Easier said than done.

"Hey."

"Oh hey."

"About last Saturday," she rushed, getting straight to the point. "Well, you know why I did it, right?'

"Did what?"

_What, did he forget?_ I wouldn't be surprised! "You know . . ." she said in hushed whisper.

"Oh." He stuffed something s in his pack, real casual like. "You mean when you threw yourself at me?"

"I did what---?!" her voice rose an octave much higher than needed, since he was right in front of her; and the neighbors were starting to stare. Tea shot them a mind your own business glare. "I SO did NOT !!!!"

"Really?" he looked skeptical.

"Yes! I-I threw _you_ at _me_," she corrected. "There is a difference," she said, not really knowing what the difference was.

"I guess," he said with a shrug, like it didn't really matter one way or the other. But it mattered. To her!

"Anyway . . . you didn't TELL anyone ABOUT it, right?"

"Why, should I?"

"No!" Tea said immediately, looking around again. No one was in earshot. _Good_! " Don't tell anyone, not ever Tristan, or Yugi, or even Serenity! 'Cause it could mess up your chances, okay?!" she said all in one breath.

"Chances?" He blinked.

"You know . .. .the prom? Mai?" she said peevishly that he'd forgotten. _Where was his head today!?_

"Ohh . . . ." he scratched his thick head of hair, which was 'magically_'_ starting to grow out again. "Right. . . but how--?" 

"Never mind! There's no time to explain," said Tea. "Just trust me on that! Anyway, you know that I did what I did to save you from getting beat up, right? And that's all!"

She was talking very fast and it took a minute to get it all. "Oh, yeah, I know dat!" he grinned at her at from he was stuffing his books in his locker.

"Good." _That's a world of my shoulders! _

"What I _don't_ know . . . " he folded his gym uniform over neatly, something unusual to do. "Is why ya ran like a _squirrel_ aftawards."

"I did what--?" Tea said again, in the same high pitched octave Now that had been uncalled for. "And who are YOU calling a 'squirrel'?"

"Well, 's true! You just kiss me and left me dere."

"Keep. Your. voice _down_!!" She was glad his back was turned at the moment so he couldn't see her face.

But he didn't listen. He put back his uniform in his locker after just taking it out. "Even though it was a nice thing to do for me, but dat wasn't very nice."

Tea was speechless, her hands tied at fist at her sides. . . . . the only thing that kept her form strangulation was that it would do no good for Domino High to have dead King. Meanwhile, Tristan and Duke had already spotted them, and were about say hi, stopping short when they saw the look on her face. "Looks like Monster Tea is about to show her wrath," comment Duke, his fan club saying oh no! "let beat it, or were bound to get caught in it." They hightailed it out of there.

But she had recovered, miraculously, by counting to ten. Still, she made a point to say, "I did not run . . . . " she said, albeit through gritted teeth. "I was, uh, LATE for something! Okay?! ANYWAY---"

"I'm sorta surprised dat you're not in jail," he said obstinately, still not looking at her. out of caution or stubbornness, it was hard to tell. "Sence it was jest like . . . . . a hit an' run!" he mumbled.

"A what--? ANYWAY--!" Tea said very irritated like, "As I said, don't ever mention it to no one-I mean, anyone. EVER! Okay?! I don't want you to _even_ THINK about it!" she added insistently.

"Why, did YOU dink about it?"

"Who, me?! NO! and I _told_ you--stop mentioning it!"

" 'Cause I have," he said with a faraway dreamy kind of look. "About how ya swooped in--"

"Stop that!" She hit his side hard with her fist. "I _told_ you not to think about IT!" since he was looking away, she allowed herself to turn red-faced.

"And then you JUST couldn't keep your hands off me---"

"OH _whatever_! Stop exaggerating; it stopped being funny."

"Den why are you smilin'!?"

"Who---?!" This could've gone for ages, but just then a teacher came over and disciplined them both for yelling in the halls. Truth be told, Tea had been doing most of the yelling, so she felt bad for getting him into trouble, since it would be counted aganist the campaign. She felt angry at herself for losing it and let him goad her, now it might cost him the crown. _This was SO not the way I'd planned! Groan . . . . _

_%%%%%%%_

Near the end of the school day, Tea was ready to give up, though. Joey had received one more detention for fighting, again, plus a referral for getting too much detentions. One more, and he would be suspended. She sighed, walking along the pathway between her home and her school, feet dragging uselessly. A blue convertible beeped cheerily and stopped.

"Hey, girl," Mai said, taking off her expensive sunglasses. "Hop in."

Tea hesitated a bit, knowing Mai was Probably going to gloat about how she was winning, at everything in general, and she didn't want to hear it now. But she got in anyway, sighing She's my friend, probably wants to go shopping.

"So," said Mai casually, as they headed for the shopping mall, "how's it going?"

Tea knew what she was referring to. And judging by her cat-like grin on her perfect face, Mai thought she was winning their 'bet'. "Fine." She said coolly.

"Oh really, then why do you look so, um . . . shall we say, _defeated_?" Mai cackled, while Tea scowled.

"Hey, it ain't over till it's over. Got that?!" Tea said defensively, meaning she would die before she'd let Mai win their bet.

Mai wrinkled her small, perfect nose. "You sound just like him, just now," she accused, then broke into loud peals of laughter. "Ha! Ha! Imagine! _That,_ I never thought would happen."

"Oh, shut up." Tea grumbled grumpily, folding her arms over her thin chest. Mai, looking gorgeous as usual, always made her feel ugly in comparison, even in just her school uniform. That, added to her teasing, fueled Tea's annoyance even more. "I'm still going to win," she stated huffily. _Just a few setbacks, that's all!_

That's Tea, thought Mai. The eternal optimist. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Mai added casually, studying her nails, "You know, a funny thing happened when I was at the Domino Cineplex the other day . . . . . "

She let the sentence dangle. Tea froze solid. Then her eyes swiveled over to the blonde's.

"You don't know anything," Tea accused with her finger, though her voice was shaky.

"And you were with Joseph. Imagine my surprise!" Mai went on, taking pleasure from her torture. "Especially when you---"

"All right! All right!" Tea exploded, feeling her face flame up in shame, not wanting to hear the rest especially from her. Knowing her, she'd twist what happened ever worse. "But it's not what you think," she added hastily. "So stop grinning at me like that!"

"Ooh, Tea's got a crushy-mushy," Mai sang, just teasing, not really believing it, dodging the brunette's claws. "Ow! Jeez, I'm just teasing." She nursed a scratch on her shoulder.

"Now YOU sound like him," Tea said triumphantly with a false laugh. "_Ha_. Ha."

Mai looked deeply appalled. "I do not speak in his uneducated way." She said haughtily. "He could use some grammar school, if you know what I mean!"

"There's nothing wrong with the way he talks!" Tea protested hotly, knowing her defending him would only ensure Mai's theory.

"Oh, sooooo defending him are we?" Mai grinned smirkingly.

"I always defend all of my friends!" Tea said self-righteously.

Mai became serious. "So, would YOU defend me against HIM?"

"Of course." Tea said automatically, frowning. "We're friends, right?"

"Right, kiddo." Mai turned her attention to the road. "And nothing is supposed get in the way."

Tea nodded, finally. Riiight. . . . .

TBC

* * *

A/n: Except a boy, that is ! I thought it interesting for the girls to be good friends. Well, Joey seems pretty casual about the whole thing. _Seems_. Anyway, review for more, pretty please with cherries ! Hoped you liked. 


	7. Anything For a Smile

A/n: Hi there. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you likes.

**Chapter Seven: Anything For A Smile**

"I swear, Tea, sometimes you are SOOO friggin' uptight. You should let your hair down every once in a while. _Live_ a little." Mai lazily picked off outrageous dresses, the nest skimpier than the one before it, in an expensive boutique in the mall Mai personally owned, doing some shopping. "You are such a prude, sometimes!"

Tea merely glared, stabbing at the rack of clothes. "Yugi's going to drop you like a hot potato if you don't lighten up!"

"My hair is always down." Tea pointed to her head, which held a shoulder length bob. "And Yugi won't because he's not like any other guy, Mai."

"Ah, _men_." Mai said dreamily. "You have to have a lighter attitude about them, Tea," she advised, picking off a see through lacy skirt. "They only want two things: Your. Body." She gave Tea's ensemble an appraising glance. "So maybe you ought to show little Yugi some leg!" she let out a peal of laughter_. Miss Priss in something sexy . . . ha ha!_

"I know your wise and have lots of experience with boys, Mai," Tea said with a feral smile, "but I can find out for _myself_, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Mai moved a bare shoulder. "So, do you think that little Yugi's going to ask you to the prom?" She smiled mischievously at Tea's blush.

"I guess I'll go if he asks." Tea threw up her chin haughtily, amusing the blond greatly. "What's so funny? Are you going to finally break down and go out with Joey?" she asked sarcastically, expecting that the frivolous blonde would say no.

"Hm-m," Mai said mysterious, a smile playing around her ruby red lips, "You know . . . I was _thinking_ about it . . . . "

"Really?" Tea tried not to look too hopeful and calmly picked at a fuzzy blue sweater. "Huh."

Mai hid a smile at Tea's attempt at nonchalance. "You're right, he _is_ pretty cute and all, especially since I saw him at the movies." She clarified, walking to the dressing room, curvy hips swinging. "Be a dear and carry my things, eh, Tea?"

Tea did so with no protest, carrying a mountain of strappy things her mother would have a concussion over if _she_ had the guts to wear. But Mai was older, and she _didn't_ have a fussy mother_. Maybe if I did wear something, I don't know, sexier, it would get me noticed . . . ._Mai didn't know her crush was on the _Other_ Yugi. "And _when_ did _I_ say Joey was cute?" she growled, once in the spacious dressing room with the door shut. "_Anyway_, what's this about you considering going out with him . . . ?"

Mai quickly undressed the body most guys walk into the walls for, thoughtfully picking out a frilly ruby red corset. "Like I said, I was considering it. I just _might_ go with him to the prom, actually," she said, putting on a leather miniskirt, loving making Tea squirm. It was SO amusing!

"R-really?" Tea tried to look innocent. "Cause . . . I think you should," she ventured delicately, as if walking on tremulous terrain. _Especially in those clothes . .. Joey would be drooling like a dog!_ She thought. _If you could CALL them clothes . .. . they're more like lingerie, actually!_

Mai laughed suddenly, looking positively delighted. "Oh, Tea, dear, you are SO funny! Your _face_! SO priceless!" She laughed some more, until Tea looked hurt and angry. "Oh, don't pout." She fluffed up her already voluminous hair, smacking her full lips. "All right, all right, I will, okay?!"

" 'You will?' " Tea repeated.

"Yes, yes, even if he's not elected, I will go with him to your school's Prom." Mai turned to admire herself in her ten-way, fully lighted, full-length mirror.

Tea's brilliant smile grew even brighter. "You will?!" Then she turned suspicious again. "Are you sure, now? I don't want you oh so _conveniently_ changing your mind _at the last second_!"

"I won't change my mind. Girl Scout Honor. Like I said, he's has gotten pretty cute, what with that new hair cut and all," Mai assured her, and Tea sweatdropped. Joey's hair was already beginning to grow out again. _Maybe he'd agree to get another one? Probably, because he's been dying to go out with her for ages! Still . . . there must be a catch. _How right Tea was.. "Still . . . I have a few conditions."

Should have known. Tea rolled her eyes. "What are they……"

"One: You let me make you up for the Prom! I'm just dying to get some volume on that stick straight hair!"

Ugh. Tea imagined herself, as heavily made up as Mai. "Okaay . . . ." she said grudgingly. "What else?"

"Two: This doesn't mean our bet's broken. It's still on!" Mai declared, with a toss of her thick, golden mane.

"Fine . . .I guess. _" Even though I don't really see the point, now! Since the whole thing was so he'd get a date with her._ "And?"

"Three: You can't tell him."

A long silence, as Tea stared. "About what? That you're going to go out with him? Why not?!" She was dying to tell him the good news. But Mai nodded, a smirk playing in her deep violet colored eyes. "You better be nice to him!" Tea said threateningly, narrowing her own turquoise- colored eyes. "Or I'll---"

"You'll what?" Mai said playfully. "Just be happy, Tea dear, for your 'friend'!" she gave her a meaningful wink, one Tea did not like at all. Clearly, Mai was up to no good . . . . something that involved breaking Joey's heart, most likely. Personally, Tea thought Mai wasn't really that good for him, but whatever he wanted, he'd get. And plus . . . that kiss had affected her more than she'd thought. Yes, it was best she fostered him on someone else; that way, he'd be . . . . happy.

Besides, Mai isn't bad . . . . usually. "Don't play, Mai. Give him a good, fair chance." Tea said goodbye, muttered she was late to get home, and left as Mai absently waved behind her, clearly not have heard.

%%%%%%

"Bye, Mom!" Tea waved, before she left for school the next, clear, crisp morning, holding all the promise of summer. There was a glow in her peach colored skin, her eyes were bright and excited. Even though Mai had told her not to tell Joey that she'd agreed to go out with him, Tea couldn't help it. She was going to, anyway. There was even a skip to her step, as she imagined his reaction. _He's gonna be thrilled!_

Er, 'going to be' thrilled. 'Going to be.' I think I need some grammar lessons after this.

Even _that_ couldn't slow her down. She couldn't find him in homeroom, Tristan, copying notes, said he'd taken the time to practice soccer. "Yo. What are you looking so happy for?" he questioned.

"I'm always happy," Tea snarled. "Can't you tell?!"

"Could've fooled me," he muttered.

"Thank you." Tea busily scanned the crowds, barely paying attention to the teachers, chewing her lip agitatedly. Sheesh, the one time I really need to talk with him, and he disappears! She pushed a chunk of spider silk straight hair behind one ear. _Maybe I shouldn't tell, maybe it wasn't meant to be. _Just then, she spotted him in the cafeteria, surrounded by the others, laughing. The cafeteria . . . . that should've been the first place to look, Tea!

Chiding her stupidity, Tea took quick strides towards the group. Yugi, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Serenity were there, even the lanky figure of Kaiba skulked nearby, glaring at Joey laughing. Apparently he hold just told a joke. _Probably an insulting one about him . . . not that I'm complaining!_ Tea considered waiting when they were alone, but quickly vetoed that idea. Being alone with Joey is definitely a bad thing. Besides, they were all good friends, and everyone would be happy for him, she was certain. They all knew about his 'not so secret' crush, even his sister, Serenity! Besides, it'll give him something to boast about all day. Tea smiled.

"Hey guys. Oh, Joey, I have THE _greatest_ news!" said Tea, practically gushing as everyone waved hello, looking up interestedly. Tea didn't often act all gushy, unless it was something really exciting. Importantly, Tea set her bag down. "Yesterday, I talked to Mai . . . . and she actually _agreed_ to go out with you! Isn't that great?!"

"Whoo, way to go, man!" said Tristan while Tea beamed happily..

"Yeah," smiled Yugi at his best friend, as Serenity and Ryou offered their congratulations, too. But Joey was looking less than pleased, he sat there tensely, his mouth set in a straight line, for a quiet minute before he got up and stalked away.

Everyone was quiet, exchanging puzzled looks. Except for Tea, who was stock still, staring after him. "…..I should go talk to him," said Serenity worriedly, biting her nails nervously.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Everyone wondered.

"No, I'll go talk to him." With that, Tea marched off in his direction, where he was facing the wall with the menus written for today. Blinking, the group watched her stalk, not walk, up to him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Her voice was harsher than she'd meant it, but she was disappointed that he was not thrilled. Less than thrilled. What a time to chicken out! "Are you chickening out?"

Joey let out an abrupt sigh that blew his bangs up and forward. "No. It's just dat, well, ya could've at least tol' me 'bout it in _private_!" Tea gaped at him, totally baffled. "Now _everyone_ knows dat I like her!"

"But, but!" Tea finally sputtered, "Everyone does kn---" Then she realized that he _thought_ nobody had known, save for the two of them. It was clearly written on his face. "Er, I mean….." _Even though half the school knows!_ "I was going to tell you alone, but…." _You don't want to be caught alone with him,_ her devious mind taunted. "I-I thought if I said in front of the others," Tea stumbled, "you'd have something to brag about. You know?"

That seemed exactly the wrong thing to say, for his dark eyes hardened, his brows drew together in a frown. "_What_, ya dink I jus' want dat date wit 'er JUST so I can have somethin' good ta brag 'bout ?! What kinda guy d'ya dink I am?!" He threw up his hands angrily, in a way that frightened her. _And I'm not easily frightened!_ "I'm serious 'bout 'er, not just playin'!!"

"I-I'm sorry . . .. I didn't know . . . . ." Tea stood there in shock after his outburst, shaken to the core. There was long silence, as passerby's gawked at them as they passed by. Then Tea recovered, getting a feel for her temper again. "…Well, _excuse_ me! I brought you this news because I _thought_ it'd make you happy, but I can see all my hard work is for nothing. So thanks for nothing, jerk!" To her utter surprise, she felt a sting in her eyes. _What?!?!?! How could what he said have hurt me THIS much?!?! Impossible! _Horrified he might see them, she whirled around, so rapidly her skirt flared out angrily, and started to stomp off.

"Wait, Taye." He grabbed her tense arm. She shook him off, but stopped. "I am happy. I didn't mean ta sound like a ungrateful jerk." He looked pleading and sad, no longer angry. "It's just dat…..I guess I'm sorta nervous, and I took it out on ya. Sorry."

Tea frowned.

"So….she really did say she'd go out wit me?" he asked tentatively, smiling a bit, in an infectious way.

"Yeah . .. . she really did!" said Tea, a grin splitting her face despite her anger. He was instantly forgiven. _I'm glad she's smilin' again._

. He would've given anything for it. Even though the situation was sort of ironic . . . . . considered the circumstance of WHY she was smiling.

Still, he exclaimed, "DAT's great!" and she said excitedly, "I _know_! Isn't it?!" and they were both yelling excitedly like total dorks, drawing even more attention, gawks, and stares. Tea said, "Now that's the reaction I was looking for!" and he gave her a grateful hug.

They backed up slowly, her breath catching in a little gasp in her throat. _I'm glad he's so happy. . . . .I'm glad, really . . . ._ and then the gang came over, hearing happy voices again.

"Hey, don't start the festivities without us!" Duke and Tristan were rounding off the corner towards them, while more sensitive Yugi and Serenity were staring at a slower pace.

"But....I'm worried....." Joey said after they were alone, "What if I make a total loser of myself..? Ya gotta help me!"

Tea said, "Oh noooo! I was just kidding about the microphone thing!"

"Ya gotta help me! I just can't make a fool outta myself, I just CAN'T!" She hesistated. "Please help? Jus' tell me what girls like to do on a date, an' I'll do it!"

"But, but---!" She hesistated. "Why don't you ask Duke or Tristan?"

"Only a girl can tell me what girls like!"

"Then........ask _Serenity!_"

"My lil sis thinks I'm dis big hot shot.....she'll dink I'm a pathetic losa! Please!" He gave her the biggest, most pleading eyes, complete with little pout.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!" said Tea, perturbed. "But you do exactly what I say, got it?! No questions asked, or YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

"Got it!" He saluted, and walked off happily, satisfied with her answer. Tea sighed, getting a feeling she was in over her head......

To Be Continued . . . .

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading. You know the drill, review to get some more ! 


	8. Dating, 101

a/n: I usually use italics for thoughts and quotes for talking, since it's important to differeniate the two, especially in a romance. Sorry if Joey seems a bit wimpy in this fic, but I'm trying to bring out his more sensitive, romantic side out. I think that he does have one.....way deep down. (Joey: HEY!) Okay, maybe not WAY deep down. (Joey: Dat's betta......)

"talking"

_thoughts, emphasis_

* * *

**Dating 101**

The school year was drawing to a close. exuberant students skipped merrily around; at least those who had already passed the grueling exams. Tea, not being one of them, sighed; lugging around twelve books was so tedious. _At least Mai had relieved my mind of one thing….it didn't matter whether Joey would be elected King or not now…._.unless she happened to change her mind….

_She'd BETTER not! I don't care if I have to handcuff them together; they're going…..on their....friggin'.....date....!!_

Her back hurt and she was in a grumpy mood as she waddled to the library. Studying was such a task….she felt_ zombie-like_ when she emerged two hours later. _And I still don't get algebraic equations!_ "Letters and numbers should never be mixed!" she wailed, aloud.

"No, mutts and _Kings_ should never be mixed." A raspy voice said smirkingly in the near-empty halls. "Did you study and study your little _peabrains_ out, Gardener?"

Tea whirled around, causing a few books to spill from her grasp. "Yes, in fact, I did," she said haughtily. "And don't call Joey a 'mutt', you freak!" She thrust a fist forward like she was going to knock his block off. "No one wants a _robot_ for a King!"

"_Dogs_ aren't allowed, either." Kaiba's evil cackle resounded off the walls as he kicked some books further away from her grasp with his tall black boot. Tea made a sound of utter outrage, but knew if were she too complain he would just bully worse..

"Hey 'pal', pick dose up!" Joey had Kaiba by the collar immediately.

Kaiba calmly swung him off with a flick of his wrist. Tea grabbed Joey's arm to keep him from going at him again. "Joey, you can't fight him, else you'll be disqualified! Remember, one more fight, and you're out!"

Kaiba's smirked widened suddenly, seeing a little 'something' going on between Miss Friends 'R Us and the Mutt, the way they kept avoiding each other's eyes. Taking the DHS finals had insulted his intelligence, and he was bored. "Interesting...." he drawled, catching their attention, as they stared, puzzled. He just laughed and laughed. "The Dog and Ms. Blabs...._Priceless_!" He laughed like it wass the funniest thing ever, and sauntered down the hall, out of sight.

"Stupid…." Joey muttered a curse under his breath. _He's bluffing. He doesn't know his face from a Relinquish's. _"One day I'd like ta take a hammer ta him and--" he made a violent gesture. "Here, let me help. What's he buggin' ya about fer, anyway?"

"Prom King," Tea said without thinking, grateful to be relieved of some of the books. "What are doing here, after school?" _Surely not_ studying

"Ya doan hafta be so surprised," he muttered. "Mebbe I was turnin' and new leaf and doin' some studyin', what's it to ya?"

"Coincidentally, I was just in the library," Tea pointed out, "and plus your wearing your muddy soccer uniform shirt."

"Ouch." He said with a wince. "Okay, okay, I was practicin' fer da big soccer meet against Fushin High, it's da finals, ya know," he asid proudly as they walked to the exit. "Aren'tcha on dat dancing team….?"

"Cheerleading squad," she corrected. "All this practicing is fine and dandy, Joey, but you have to study for your exams, too." Especially since grades are reviewed for the Prom King election…..

"Oh, yeah, 'cause of da…..King election ding." He paused for a moment, thinking hard. "But….I doan need ta run, since Mai already promised me a date wit 'er, do I?"

"Well……yeah….." Tea hesitated, stopping at the big green double doors. "But…..that stupid Kaiba. He's thinks he can get anything with no work, since he's elected every year, and refuses the title every year. I'd REALLY like to show him up and deflate that big ego of his," Tea confirmed viciously, clenching her fist into a ball. "And plus…..I bet he's really sweating about it," she added.

"….." Joey was stunned for a second. For some reason, their shared enmity at his archenemy was kind of a turn-on. "Um, why is dat?"

"He 'mentioned' it just now, and he wouldn't have if he was confident about it," Tea said thoughtfully. "Hmm….and the other campaigner is Duke, but I doubt we have to worry about him…..he'll probably bribe people with money to vote for him, like that stupid Kaiba." _Which means…..we'll have to think of something better! _she thought, opening the door determinedly.

They walked home in silence, until finally they reached her door, both thinking hard. "Well, bye, I've got some studying to do," said Tea, taking back her books with a slight umph.

"I'll be back," he said softly, "wit dat ding ya promised......?"

"What?….oh, that," Tea said as if it hadn't been on her mind, at all, even though it did cross it a few times. "Yeah, I've been thinking on how to do it." she sighed. "The best way I've come up with is this: You pretend you're on a date, and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong, and you fix. Okay?" _Sheesh.....like I have enough time for this....._

"Okay! And doan worry I'll take good notes!" he cheerfully tapped a spiral-back little notebook. Tea sweatdropped. "I'll be back afta I change," he said as he walked further away.

"Thank God...." Tea muttered. "Take a bath, too!" she called after him.

%%%%%%

A few hours later, Tea sighed and rubbed her shoulders, her brain aching. That last English paper had been a doozy, twelve pages, no double space, in two hours_. Sleep…must get sleep….._Beds danced in her head as she 'checked off': _Doors locked, check…..windows shut, check….alarm…..activated….check_….zzz…. Her parents weren't home yet, and there might be an intruder…..

Tea dreamed she was made Prom King, and instead of roses they gave her a stack of books, which Kaiba was trying to kick down, and Mai was dressing Joey in Duke Devlin's costume, and he was wailing and accusing her of taking his title. Strangely, Tea knew it was a dream; but she still woke up disorientated and woozy, wondering what had wakened her.

"Ah, shut it!"

Joey? Geez! Quickly, she got up and hurried out of her room to stop the wailing alarm. It took a moment to focus, but she got it. The silence was deafening after such a loud shrill. With a frustrated, loud sigh, Tea turned from the control panel with an angry glare.

"Er, sorry 'bout dat….da door was open….." he said as she continued to menancingly advance on him.

"Yeah, it was," said Tristan, popping out from behind him. He had tagged along with his best pal, but suddenly he decided it hadn't been such a good idea. "Er, 'bye!" he turned and made a run for it.

"Wait.....!" Tea pulled him back._ It's best not to leave us alone together.... "_We might need you for something, Tris." She studied him with a critical eye. Other than looking slightly uncertain, he seemed to be acting pretty normal. _Good....Joey didn't tell him about what happened at the 'movie incident.'_ He had kept his word...._Otherwise, Tristan would be like, 'Ew! Ew! Gross!' _

"Do ya study wit da alarm on?" Joey made his way around her towards the living room, taking her out of her train of thought.

"No, I sleep with the alarm on. _Sleep_. What are YOU _doing_ here?!" She felt like wringing his neck for giving her such a scare. "If Dad had been here, he would've shot you!"

"Heh. Cool." He said, distractedly by the outfit. She was only in a long shirt, but nothing…..else. Tristan looked up at the ceiling modestly but he just stared, rather insolently.

"What are YOU _looking_ AT?!" Huffing back to her room, she changed into a button-down navy sweater, and matching slacks, even though it was warm outside, all the while fuming_. Me and my stupid---Why did I promise to help him with this? I must've been out of my mind!_

Grouchily, she stomped back into the living room, determined to give him a piece of her mind. In addition to being grumpy, she was also feeling resentful. _Look at him, all careless and carefree…..everyone always depends on me! Whenever someone has a problem, who do they come to--? Tea!_

He was slacked on the loveseat, the white cat on his lap and gave her the once-over, and had the nerve to comment, "I liked cher otha outfit betta."

"Very funny! Now look. I'm going to teach you how to treat a girl on a date....and Tristan....you have to be the girl."

"Uh! ME?!?!?! Why can't you be the girl!?!?!?!" he complained.

"Because! I have to be commenting on what he's doing wrong, remember? Okay, the scene is: Your meeting your date at the door. Joey, what do you do?"

The two got up and went to the door, at Tea's ushering. She looked up at him expectantly, tugging at her collar of her sweater to cool down. _Hurry, hurry....._

"Um, okay." Joey looked at his dear old friend up and down. "Boy, you are ugly-lookin' for a girl."

"Hey, you're no sunset on the beach either, man!" Tristan shot back, fist out.

"Guys!" Tea said throught gritted teeth, as the two double arm-wrestled. "Stop it!" She yanked down none too gently apart, glaring. They immediately settle down and looked ashamed. "Joey, you're not to call her 'ugly'! You're _supposed_ to compliment her!" She smacked his shoulder in emphasis, looking very agitated. "So stop horsing around!"

One of them made a _neigh_ing sound, and both guffawed. Tea's turned _ever_-so stormy. "Okay, who did that?!?!"

Both pointed to each other.

"Okay, that's it! If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm....!" She started to stomp off and they were immediately, "Aw......We'll be serious, really!" and finally convinced her to come back.

"Fine," she said grimly. "You'll probably take her out for dinner. So...."

"I'll be the waiter!" Tristan said, immediately, before he was assigned as the girl,._again_. He slung a dishtowel over his arm. "So, _mon amies_, vat it'll be tonight?!"

"All right....drop the cheesy accent!" Tea sat down, eager to get this over with. _Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking, choosing friends like these!_ "Take our orders." she ordered.

"Oh, no wait....I hafta pull out cher chair fer ya first." Joey quickly got up, and did so. "Dere!"

"Fine....but you're not supposed to say 'dere'....I mean, _'there_!'" Tea corrected herself, turning slightly red as Tristan looked on curiously. "Say, um.... 'Your seat, my lady?'"

"Yer seat, milady?" He added a bow, fluttering his wrist around.

"Maybe not so grandoise," she warned, sitting and checking her watch. "Guys.....we'd better hurry this up because....my parents'll come home soon. Now Joey, be sincere, but suave." she hurried.

Tristan carried on with his cheesy accent. "Ze menu. May I make a recommendations?"

"Can _we_?! Drop da accent....."

"As I wuz saying," gritted Tristan, grinding his fist on top of Joey's head, "ze specials arre: le escargots, and ze squid a la Franz."

"Wouldja quit punchin'?" Joey, about to jump up to Tristan into a headlock, was stopped by Tea's shake of her brunette head. "But--! He's _attackin'_ me!"

"You have learn to control your temper, Joey," Tea said in tone used many times. "Maybe the real waiter will be obnoxious on your date, like Tristan is."

"Hey!" Tristan looked highly insulted, as she looked sheepish.

"Well.....okay," Joey shot one last glare at him, and Tea shook her head at him. _Maybe this'll e a good chance for him to change...._ He stopped glaring and forced a smile so fake, that Tea couldn't help think it a pathetic attempt._ Maybe not..... "_I'll have da.....escargots..." He stopped. "Please." Tea smiled.

"_Certainemen_t, _monseir."_ Tris pretended to write on an imaginary pad. "An' for ze lady?"

"Ummm....a house salad," Tea murmured, thinking that Joey just ordered snails. I_ hope Mai and him don't go to a French cafe...!_ .Sighing, she could only stare when Tristan walked away, and Joey said:

"So, how'm I doin'?"

"We're going to need that microphone," she said wearily. He blinked.

"Whatta ya mean, I thought chu were jus' kiddin'!"

"You'll wear an ear piece, hidden from sight, and then you'll be able to hear everything I instruct. And do it." _Now, where are we supposed to get something like that? That's the question._

"Really? You'd do dat for me?" He looked delighted, and she sighed again, less enthusiastic. _Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut._ "I mean, ya doan hafta do none of dat if ya doan want to."

"Oh, no, I want to," she said, even less unconvincingly. "Your date _must_ go well. It _must_."

He watched her as she picked a stray thread from the well-worn couch. "Naw, ya don't hafta, really. I mean," He went on as she started to protest, "ya'll be busy whicher....._own_ prom date, right?"

Their eyes met and she hastily studied the window, where it was dark and raining. "I can help you, still. I can do both."

"Who're.....ya goin' with?" She didn't answer. "......Yuge?" He leaned in a bit further, just enough to give her space, trying to catch her eye.

After a pause, Tea nodded her head. "Yeah, prob--mostly likely." She didn't look at him

"He ask ya yet?" He felt a stab of jealousy that couldn't be helped.

"No....." she sighed sadly, causing more stabs. "Not yet. But he _will_." she said determindedly, a direct look in her aqua eyes. "Or, I'll ask him."

"Sounds.....like you're pretty determinded," he noted, as a silence fell. Then, "In dat case, I'm sure you'll go. I didn't see nothin' yet ya couldn't do."

Despite the awkwardness, she felt a flush of pleasure at the compliment. "....Thanks....." _Now I feel even more awkward!_ She fidgeted, wondering where did Tristan run off to, why couldn't he interrupt them now? _Probably found a stray tuna sandwich in the fridge....._

"Nervous?" He smiled, sort of smugly, putting his hands in an oh so relaxed way.

"Huh?" Tea was so surprised by that question, she looked directly, in puzzlement.

"Well, at least, I got ya ta look at me....."

"I am looking at you," she said testily, not looking at him.

"Not unless I'm clear, flat, an' about three square feet wide," he observed. "What's so interestin' 'bout dat window?"

"Nothing...you would understand," she muttered, her mood dipping as dark as India ink. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "Make sure you take lots of money; you'll have to take her to a five star restaurant...."

And a ....._movie_.....She gulped, and quickly got up. _Maybe that's why she's was so _eager _to......I can't help thinking that must be it. _He followed.

"C'mon. Doan change da subject. What's wrong?" he cajoled, as she went to the window and looked out, seemingly peacefully.

"_Nothing_, I said!" Her chestnut brows angled down in anger over her shoulder.

"All right," he said, calmly, for once. Although, his brown-coal eyes were flashing with impatient frustration. "Obviously, ya wanta be alone right now." She didn't argue that. It was the best thing to imagine, like a shimmering mirage to a hungry traveler. "So, one mo' ding, before I go, den." He paused and she looked at him, wondering what it was, but about to answer anything to be left alone. " How 'bout...... um, the good night kiss."

"....." _WHA?_ She could only stare blankly.

"You dink dat I oughta.....?" he asked, with a perfectly straight face; so straight, you could have hung a coat hanger on his nose. The Tea realized what he was talking about. Duh..

_He's asking ......whether he should kiss Mai at the end of their little date._ Tea considered it, thinking it thoroughly hard. _Well, if it had gone good, then why not? But, then again, if it didn't.....he might just be due in for a slap._ Tea frowned, thinking about the devestation that would ensue. _It would be like Mai to slap him. Heaven knows, she's done it enough times!_ Tea smirked humorlessly, remembering ruefully. _It really does all depend how it went._

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, a piece of advice, she finally nodded decisively, turning around from the window so he could see. _It's best he does, even though there's a chance he'll be hurt. Maybe Mai will take pity on him!_ "I say, go for it!"

"Yes ma'am," he said, taking a step closer so they were face to face, so close she could be mesmerized by every little cute freckle. "Like dis....?"

ToBeContinued....

* * *

A/n: J/T is a very dramatic couple. It's like, _oh, I like you, but I like someone else too !_ (faint) I don't know whether to make him kiss her or not. I want to build up tension, but.....I don't know ! So sorry for the cliffie, but I'll update asap. Review to find out what'll happen on HAT next ! 


	9. First Reaction: Bad

A/n: lol. Okay, due to popular consensus ! And, don't forget, Tristan still in the same house. Poor Tristan…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted or already taken.

"talking"

_thoughts, emphasis_

**First Reaction: Bad**

Too late, Tea realized what he was going to do. "W-w-wait!" He was already too close. Her hands shot up to ward him off at arm's length as she hurriedly thought of a way to get out of this, to buy some time. But then he surprised her, by stretching his neck out anyway, and managing to catch her softly on the lips anyway. She froze, but had waited too long for this moment. The hands at his shoulders slid up to settle at the back of his neck to cradle his face as he pulled her closer by the waist, so their stomachs pressed together, and the kiss went on..... and on….

%%%%%%5

Meanwhile, back in another room, Tristan shouted, "Aw, man!" as a controller smashed across the room. Tea's little brother had left out a a brand new PS2 game, Super Smash Suckas, out and it had gotten his attention. Resident Evil's Jill Valentine victoriously swung her .36 automatic rifle over the head of Zelda's Link. "**You Lose**."

_Hey……I never noticed before, but…..Jill looks like Tea and Link looks like Joey….!…."_Aw, shoot!" Tristan got up and a hurry and hustle out of the door of the playroom. So caught up in the video game, he had totally forgot they were out there, waiting for their "orders." Sorry, guys, I---?!?!?!?!"

_Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew! Gross! Ew!_

_"My eyes! They burn!" _Tristan went straight home…..shooting through the back door, with a bang.......

%%%%%%%%

BANG!

At that, Joey and Tea broke apart with a tearing snap and a blink. Who pulled away first, it could not be certain, but they stood staring at each other in confusion, shock, and equal wariness, neither speaking.. ......everything that had just happened....it seemed unreal. At least, to her.

Finally, he spoke first, rubbing his nose in a thoughtful manner. "Welp…..dat one was definitely betta dan da first one. ......yup.....definitely."

Her voice was suddenly found. "Oh yes and u-use that husky voice...... on your date. Ahem." Still feeling the effects, Tea stepped around him and went unsteadily to the window, were it was dark, keeping silent.

He followed her with his eyes for a moment, then uttered a sigh that seemed to have come from deep within the caverns of his heart. "Oh, no, yer not gonna run from me again! Tea….talk ta me..... we're friends, rememba?"

"I know," she answered ultra softly, the streetlight from outside lit her, illuminating her soft brown hair's outline as she stared down at the sill as he came up behind her.

"Mebbe dat was a bad choice of words," he amended. "What I meant was, I know we both have feelings fer each other…." Joey stared at the back of her slightly downcast head. "Admit it awready.."

Admit? Admit to what? I don't have to admit nothing, if I don't want to! Tea's shoulders stiffened in irritation, as she bit her lip down on the words, not wanting not hurt his feelings. "W-who said t-that...?"

"I know ya do….ya wouldn't have kissed me like dat if ya didn't."

The last word ended as a whisper. Tea turned around, her sweater flaring a little as she whirled around. "Yes! Okay! So I do! So?" She stomped past him to the other corner, feeling all the blood rush up to her face."

"So…..now we have ta talk," he said, after she stomped away from the window to look at the wall. Then she looked at him, incredulously, finally.

"We can't. You have to go.....now."

"Doan worry, I'll go after. First, we gotta talk." He said unrelentingly. "What are we gonna _do_ 'bout dis?"

"Do?" she repeated, her tone holding the edge of a scoff. "_We_ don't 'do' anything, that's what we '_do_.'"

"What--whatta ya mean, we don't do anyding? Just pretend it neva happened, or what?"

"Yes!" she declared.

He stared, getting dizzy following her as she began to pace around. "Well, ahm not gonna do it. I can't just ferget it---! Maybe ya c'n, but I can't." He paused, and grabbed her shoulders, to make her stop pacing around_ like a hamster gone mad, awready! _and tried to think of ways to convince her, to listen. "I like you. An' you like me."

"Look, Joey." She interrupted, her steely blue gaze meeting his again, cold and determined. "You. Like. Someone. Else. And I like someone else, too. And that's all there is to it!"

What she said was true. "But…..we like each _otha_, too. An' da difference is...... we both _know_ it."

Her tone softened as his plaintive plea. "It's best…… if….we stay as friends."

He wasn't listening, thinking there was something else unsaid. "Why? I'd treat ya right!" He paused, anger and frustration building up. "Am…..I too stupid for ya to be ya boyfriend? Not good-lookin' enough?"

"No, no…." Tea sighed and breathed through her nose hard, as she said the old cliche. "It's not you. It's me. .....I'd be a _horrible_ girlfriend. I'd get jealous..... when any girl even _looked_ at you twice. You …deserve _better_, that's all." She released him and went to the window once again. "You deserve the best…."

_I know…..but the 'best' doesn't want me…._He bit down angrily on the words, though. It seemed she had thought this through many times before in the past, but she was being so stubborn!

"You deserve.....someone beautiful, and rich." Tea was saying, down cast. "You deserve….someone like--someone like _her_," Tea said with full conviction, flinging an arm towards a stack of magazines on the center table, her voice a mumble. Joey followed her arm to a picture with a pretty blonde on the cover, modeling a green fringe gown. His eyes went back to Tea's folded form.

"Not a Plain Jane…like me." Tea whispered, finishing her speech, her voice barely above audible as she stared down at her collar.

After a silence, where his mouth opened a few times, but no sound came out. "C'mon, Taye…yer not bad looking. I bet ya could be pretty if ya fix yerself up like dat girl. But ya doan have to, cause I like ya jest da way ya are." He didn't even blink, his eyes were so set on hers. "Besides, I b'leive in inner beauty, too! I doan want some who's just beautiful just _on the outside_, ya know! I'm not dat shallow!"

"Yes, you do. You're a _boy_; you can't help it," Tea said matter - of - factly, throwing up a hand in the air to emphasize her point. "Remember, when you first saw Mai? On the Duel Kingdom boat to Pegasus' Island? Your eyes nearly popped out and your jaw went through the floor. I _saw_ it. I saw you!"

"Well, I---" He tried to think of an excuse or tack an explanation for that, but only stood scratching his head, sheepishly, while she continued.

"Yours ......_and_ Yugi's." Tea reflected on what she how hurt she had felt then, smaller than an ant and twice as jealous. "So don't say that, don't lie. I know it's true: boys want looks. They want someone who's 'hot'. So, there you go; I'm going to help get you Mai, so obviously, we can't be together."

He scratched his head at an nonexistent itch, just realizing something. "Was dat why ya were so grumpy about, back den….?" He stopped scratching. "Makes sense......!"

"I'm just saying, don't complicate things!" She looked like she might burst into tears and managed to collect herself with an effort. "You should go. My parents'll be here soon." After collection, Tea turned back and forced a smile. "You _understand......._right, Joey?"

He looked at her for a last time, his jaw set and squared. "….Not really." With that, he bent down and scooped up his jacket, glaring, and then, whirled and stomped out the door.

She watched, standing still long after the door had slammed, then silently went over to it. _I won't cry…..I won't…._She slid down the front of it, tears streaming. Unbeknownstly, he was leaning on the other side, but staring upwards.

%%%%oh, so sad &%%%%%%%

Tuesday morning. At recess, happy students were chatting or playing duel monsters, a futuristic card game. "And that's what happened when I got back from my trip to the moon, ladies," Duke Devillin, Domino's Ladies Man, was saying to his fangirls, who giggled and cooed appreciatively. He grinned and looked up as two blue-uniforms came slowly in homeroom.

It was Tristan and Joey. Nothing unusual there, thought Duke, knowing the two pal-ed around, except one thing was noticeable, especially against to merry faces of people graduating. _They both seemed unaware of the other:_ Tristan looked haunted, and Joey looked miserable. They both sat down at their seats, staring into different spaces, in different directions.

Highly intrigued, Duke excused himself, and took a closer look. _Hm, which one?_ Joey looked completely, utterly miserable, but then again, he always looked so. Probably just lost a game to someone. Again.

Tristan, on the other hand, had never had a haunted, glazed look. He was the school's tough guy. Nothing ever shook him up. Definitely more interesting. Duke took a backwards seat in front of said tall brown haired guy. "Hey, man. What's up! You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tristan muttered something under his breath. Duke leaned closer to hear. It sounded like, "Tea…..Joey……making out ….kissing…"

"WHAT? Tea and Joey were WHAT?!" Duke said loudly, making everyone turn around. Except for Joey, who was sleeping in his arms. A train could've passed through, and he would've never noticed. "I CAN'T hear YOU!"

"Sshh!!" With a look over his shoulder, Tristan grabbed the ponytail, arrogant dice boy and hustled him out of the classroom, out of earshot. Throwing him against the wall, he said, "I saw….them. They were _kissing_!!!"

Duke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, briefly. Then he looked perfect and calm again. "Tris, Tris, my man," Duke said, in an annoyingly calm voice. "I must've been someone else! Think about it. Joey likes Mai, right? Well, there's no possible way this would've happened, then. It must've been some one else kissing Tea."

"Who else, dummy." Tristan sounded hopeful and scoffing at the same time. _It was a blond guy!_

"I dunno...." Duke twirled his hair absently, thinking. "Isn't her dad blond?"

"And _why_ would she be kissing her _dad_.......?!"

"Because.....she _wuvs_ 'im?" Duke shrugged. "Calm down, dude! What're you so freaked out about, anyway?" _It's like he never saw two people kiss or something!_

"It's the way they were----!" Tristan said, recalling, shuddering. "This was _no_ innocent kiss--! They were like--." Here, Tristan slapped his palms together and made a grinding motion. Duke blinked, then sniggered.

"Oh, man.....that is _rich_....." He slapped his thigh, guffawing loudly.

"Excuse me. Boys?"

"......" Both turned around, guilty as if caught stealing form the cookie jar.

"Might you know where I can find Joseph?" Mai's sultry voice chimed from behind them.

"Uh, yeah, t-there," they both pointed to inside the classroom. She waved and they watched her walk away, miniskirt swinging saucily, and winking and smiling at every boy that passed, making one swallow his gum and another jam his finger in his locker.

"You.....think she heard us?" Tristan whispered in a hushed voice.

"Maybe. Probably. Come on," Duke said, grabbing a still-haunted-looking Tristan. "Let's have some fun....heh heh heh."

To Be Continued....

* * *

A/n: Looks like Tea predicted right about Tristan's reaction. The first time I saw YuGiOh! I was like, "Look it's Link!" because of his green jacket and blond hair. Lol, anyway, review. 


	10. Mind Your Own Business !

A/n: Ahh, yeah. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is the property of someone else. Same with the movie "She's All That." For each chapter.

**People Never Mind Their Own Business**

"Why are we going back, Duke?"

"Because I don't want miss this. Besides, I'm going to see if it's true or not!"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Because end of the school year is always boring.....'til this!"

Meanwhile

Joey lifted his messy blond head from the desk, where he was all alone, save for a couple hundred students, all cramming. Yugi had an early final exam that morning, as did most of the students; there was no actual classes anymore, just study hall. In fact, Tristan and Duke were just here, he didn't know where they went. As for Ryou and Tea, they were probably taking their exams, too…..

_'s what I'm supposeda be doin'. Studyin' fer my history final. 'Sides, I can't concentrate…._

Tea's words kept coming back to him._ "Not a Plain Jane like me."_ He never knew she thought of herself that way. Sure, she was always a bit of a tomboy, only hanging out with boys, the only girl she'd been nice to was his sister, Serenity_……I neva knew she was so insecure 'bout herself….if anyone else had called her a name, she'd knock their block off!_ It was true Tea had always been fiercely loyal to her friends, when the time was needed. Defending them. Encouraging them.

Admirable qualities, those. It was what he had always liked about her, because those attributes were important to him too. Joey lifted his chin to his hand, smiling in his daydream at chatter all around the other students. Back in Duelist Kingdom, when Bandit Keith had stole his card and Yugi had caught him and gotten slugged, Joey had called Tea to help Yugi while he went to 'take care' of Keith. Which she had. With no hesitation, perfectly calm manner. Of course, Yugi did get punched a lot, back then, so it was no wonder she wasn't panicky. But…..he could see she cared a lot for little Yugi, and began to wonder _what if…..?_

_What if she cared dat way 'bout me….?_

"_Hello....._ Joseph." A voice said lazily from behind.

"Oh, hi...... Mai." He said, still lost. And then, "Mai!?!?!" Chairs and desks scraped as he shot to his feet, stumbling a little as he jumped back in surprise. "What're you-what're you--ack." He tripped over backward on the edge of the chair, but managed to right himself just in time. His mind went a blank.

Meanwhile, Tristan and Duke had made it to the doorway, amidst all the other boys who had followed the beautous blonde zombie-like. "What's he doing?" Duke hissed, jumping, since Tristan was taller.

"Sputterin'...... and mumblin' and stutterin'," Tristan reported, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Like usual....." he added, relucantly. _Hm._

"See?! I _told_ ya, he likes _Mai_!" Duke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Like, duh, man!"

"I _know_ what I saw," Tristan argued stubbornly.

Meanwhile, a crowd had quickly gathered around, surprised at who it was she'd come to visit. Excited whispers and speculative chattering about the two sifted around like rattlesnakes. All eyes were on him. "_So….._ Tea told you about our date, did she?" Mai questioned, her voice cutting through the silence and more murmurs all around at this. _What is this, a Shakespearean theatre?_ She thought.

"Um. I mean, yeah-yes. S-she did." Joey said, not knowing that it had been one of the 'conditions' the two girls made, and he'd just given Tea away. He just continued to stammer incoherently.

_So…..she _told _him, did she?_ Mai filed that information away for safekeeping. _I SEE!_ Outwardly, she smiled brilliantly. "Great! Well, I'll being looking forward to it. Ta ta, handsome." She wiggled her fingers and winked, stirring up even more "oohs" from the audience. Mai turned then, seemed to think better of it. Then, she turned and walked away, leaving the astonished crowd in her wake.

_Who cares about the bet?_ Mai smiled slyly as she _clicked_ down the hallway. _This is much more interesting.....hehe._ She chuckled all the way to her Corvette......

Meanwhile

Tristand and Duke rushed up as the crowd began to disperse. Joey's face was completely red and he had a big lipstick print on his face. he seemed to be dazed and not really with it, and didn't notice his two best friends coming up. Duke observed him carefully, skeptical and disbelieving, but Tristan grabbed him by the collar and roughly shook him.

"How COULD YOU, MAN?!" Anime rivers were flowing down Tristan's face as he shook him with each word. "PLAYING with TWO GIRLS?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU were BETTER THAN THAT!!!"

Joey came back to life. "Huh? Wha?" But Tristan had already run off, postively yelling. "What…..IS he talkin' 'bout?!?!?!?!"

Duke answered, watching him carefully. "He's talking, dummy, about how you kissed Tea the other day," he said matter-of-factly waving his arm as if to say Yeah, right, I Know, right?

Joey turned was an instant pale, and started his sputtering again. "H-how did y-ya know--- I mean!" He caught himself in mid sentence _just in time!_ "I-I dunno w-w-whatcher talkin' a-about!!" Tea had made him promise not to tell anyone about their kiss, and besides, it was none of their darn business anyway! She would _pre-tee_ be upset if it got out. And even though he was still angry at her for rejecting him, he _did_ promise not to tell.

But Duke wasn't fooled! He'd heard the "how didja know" firstly. "So IT'S TRUE!?!?!" he exclaimed loudly. "Way to go, man! Way to go." He looked at the blond with newfound respect and admiration, grinning. "Dating two girls at the same time!"

"It's-it's NOT like DAT!" Joey didn't want that kind of respect. He looked at Duke's grinning face and halted. "I er, mean……I. Dunno. Whatcher. Talkin'. Bout." He started to sidle away and break into a run.

"Hey, wait!" Duke ran after him, knees pumping. "I want details, man! _Details_!"

Meanwhile

Tea folded her legs and frowned. _Boy, this test is hard._ Math tests always were. She tapped her pencil and stared to the left. Yugi's spiky hair was hunched over his own test. He seemed to be doing well. As was Ryou Bakura, who smiled slightly, always seeming like he always knew a secret. Boys. They're weird.

"Pencils down, students." The teacher sang out. He was one of those instructors who took pleasure in other's misfortunes. The teenagers groaned. Calculators were put away.

Tea started to panic! Half her test was still missing answers. Shakily, she started filling in the little blue-green bubbles randomly_. Most of the answers were "C", or that's what Joey says, anyway, when he fills them in at complete random_. The teacher beamed at the zombie-like students handed in their doodled test papers, and staggered outside, weakened by the grueling exam.

The chatter rose around again once out of the classroom, and in the wide hallways. "So….how'd you do, Tea?" Yugi smiled up at her, always cheerful, and she quickly turned her worried face into a returned smile.

"Ummm….._okay_," she lied. "Hold up a sec, okay, Yugi?" She ran back into the classroom and asked for a retake. The teacher merely shuffled the tests and said no. Discouraged, Tea walked back, her feet dragging.

"I'm sure you did better than you think!" Ryou said kindly. Yugi nodded enthusiastically as they walked down the hall. "Well, I'll see you all around!" The white haired kid waved and disappeared.

I'm sure I didn't, Tea thought. But there was no time to brood. _I'll just have to take the 10th grade again......_What was done…..was done. She stopped at the poster next to the library, one about the upcoming prom and studied it. Yugi came up to her.

"Erm…..you okay, Tea? You seem…..sort of preoccupied." He ventured, twiddling his thumbs together, a bit nervous. He offered her a friendly smile. "Anything I can help with?"

Well, I might as well go for it. "Um, are you, uh, going to the, uh…..prom…..thingy?" she said haltingly, trying not to seem nervous and be calm. There was a short silence.

"Oh! Well, um…..maybe…" Yugi hedged. "Why, do you want to go?"

"Are you asking me?" Tea said, trying not to seem too eager. Though she did. She stuck a hand behind her and crossed her fingers, for luck.

"Uh! W-wait, hold on, please." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, contacting his other self.

_Yami. Tea wants to go to the prom with you. But you have to ask her first! Do it! Now!_

_Me? You can do it just as well as me, aibou!_

_No,_ you _have to do it!_ he argued.

_I don't THINK so._

_It's no time to be_ shy_. Hurry up!_

_No. You!_

"Ummm…..Yugi?" Tea was waiting for a pretty a long time now, and could guess what they were arguing about. "It doesn't matter if Yami or you ask me! Either way, my answer'll be the same!"

Yugi's eyes popped open. "….really?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Oh….." Yugi knew Tea liked his other half. "I-in that case, Yami asks if you would give him the pleasure to escort you to the prom." _Even though he's too stubborn to actually come out and ask himself,_ he thought gving the mysterious spirit a good reprimand.

_I heard _that _and resent it, aibou_. The spirit sent warning messages to his host who sent grinning messages back.

"G-great!" Tea and Yugi stood there grinning at each other for a long time, then moved on. Tea couldn't help thinking, _You and me are in the same boat, Yugi…._

Meanwhile

In the cafeteria, Joey was still looking for Tristan. By now, he had figured out what happened:

Tristan had been in Tea's house, completely forgotten, and caught them together. _I can't b'lieve I forgot he was in da house! And now, he tol' Duke what he saw……I hafta make sure he didn't tell anyone else. Tea would demolish me!_

Not that he cared, of course. He was still angry at her. But first things first. Joey searched the premises for his single spike haired friend. He saw Tristan in the lunch line, almost of the buffet food. _Ah!_

As he rushed towards him, he bumped into someone, but not hard enough to stop, and kept going. Then he heard Tea's shocked voice: "Joey!"

"Aw, shoot!" He bent to help his friend up. "Sorry about dat, Yuge." In mid-step however, he noticed Tea staring warily at him back, off to the side, as if glaring at him for being so clumsy. He glared back.

"Umm, guys?" Yugi waved his hand around, still on the ground. It wasn't unusual for Tea and Joey to glare at each other; they were always bickering. So Yugi didn't see anything different, really. "Mind….helping me up?"

"Sure, Yugi!" They both said before doing so, then turning back to glare and stare at each other. Wonder what they're arguing about now, thought Yugi. But he knew better than to ask! Else, he'd be pulled in. With gale force winds by the two hurricanes. _Oh well, it'll all blow over soon,_ he thought with a mental and physical shrug.

_Bad pun, there, aibou...._ The spirit grinned a mental grin at his tri-colored host.

_Oh, stuff it. Scardey-cat. _"Well, I'll see you guys later, then, I have a test," he said, waving to his two best friends. They barely noticed; gazes locked as he snuck away and out the double doors.

Finally, Joey spoke first. "What're ya glaring at me like dat, huh?"

Tea looked away. "No reason……um. I-I…..found that little microphone thingy.....we were looking for," she said, scuffing her toe gently in the ground.

He stared at her a bit more, then said contemptously, "Ferget it. I doan need yer help, afta all." There was a disgusted sounding tone that made her temper spike up. Especially when she'd just did badly on a test.

As he turned away to look for Tristan again, she exclaimed suddenly: "You think this is easy for me, Joey?!"

He half turned so she saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. "Yeah! I dink it's plenty easy, there, are ya happy?! Does dat answer yer question?!"

Meanwhile, Tristan had paid and was coming over with a hot dog. He was completely calmly eating now, all he had needed was food. He heard them, and came over a little distance off and munched, watching. After all, it wasn't wise to get into the middle.

Tea was saying, "At least, let me help you! After all I did to start this, you can at, the very least, let me finish!"

_Hm. Wonder what she's talking about. Probably bout making out with him again_. Tristan took another bite calmly, still angry to have been forced to see such a thing..

"……Fine. Whateva," Joey was saying, before turning away and spotting him. Tea looked up and spotted him too, and went deathly pale.

"Hi, guys!" Tristan grinned a bright hot dog-filled grin, waving his bun in casual greeting, and Duke rushed over, panting.

"There….there you are…..!" He said to Joey, who clamped his mouth shut. Tea looked at Duke curiously, wonderingly.

She soon found out what he had rushed over to say. "I…want….the truth….did you make out….with….Tea," puffed Duke, not noticing her, that she was _right there._

But soon he found out. "_**WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!"**_ Tea exploded in such a high pitched shriek a plate crashed in the kitchen. "You TOLD D--" She started to say, but Joey abruptly clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her.

"I. Dun. Know. Whatcher. Talkin'. Bout." Joey said, jerking his chin, hoping Tea would get the hint. Duke gaped, and Tristan took another bite.

"Liar! She's _blushing_. So it's true!" he accused, dramatically pointing an finger and all, though his grin was a little shaky. "Look at her."

It was true Tea was a bright red, almost fuchsia, but she quickly got the hint. "I--You must gotten your facts wrong, Duke," she said, much more calmly, pulling away, in the same halting, strange speech, crossing her fingers. "Who Told. You. That?"

Duke's shoulders slumped in, nearly defeated, but then he brightened. "Tristan!" He went over to said guy, who was just finishing his hot dog. "Tell 'em, man."

Tristan wiped the crumbs off his hands on his tan brown jacket. "Tell them what?"

Duke looked deflated, but he chuckled as if it all had been a clever joke, and strode finally away, promising revenge. All three _phew_-ed big mushroom-shapes. Then, Tea smacked Joey on the shoulder. "I can't believe you told! _Duke_! Of _all_ people!" she said, angrily.

"Hey! I didn't! _Tristan_ here tol' 'im." Now they both turned to glare at said boy again. Tristan frowned.

"Hey, I just saved your butts."

"Well, what were you DOING _spying_ o-on us in the first place?!" Tea demanded, stalking over to him. "Why don't you MIND your OWN Business?!" She brought up a fist so fast that Joey had to restrain her from hitting him.

"I _was_ minding my business!" Tristan said defensively, and then put up a hand dramatically, and spinning his tale of woe. "There I was, coming back, from er, getting your 'orders'....." (He decided not to tell them he was actually playing a game before being reminded they were stlil waiting) "Only to see YOU TWO …._touching and feeling each other up_! EW!" He shuddered. "_Thanks a lot_, you guys, for forgetting I was still in the house-before-doing-that!"

There was a tense silence while they stood perfectly still, fists clenched, both steadily turning bright red, veins popping. "JUST _DON'T_ _TELL_ ANYONE ELSE, _OKAY_?!" they both shouted in each ear, startling him nearly witless.

Tristan decided not to tell anyone else. How could he, with his ears ringing llike that?


	11. It's a Very Big Deal, Tristan's Advice

A/n: I think I'll add some humor in this too, even though it's not in the genre.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "She's All That," or YuGiOh! ™……end disclaimer.

_It's a Very Big Deal, Tristan's Advice_

"You are SOOOO lucky, Tristan," said Tea for the fifth time..

She, Tristan and Joey were in line in the cafeteria, walking towards a table to sit down with their trays. Many other DHS students were either skipping today or didn't have any exams. The lucky didn't, she thought.

"Yeah," said Joey, who wasn't eating anything for once, so deep in thought. "If dat Duke suspect'd anythin', it'd be all ova da school, like it wuz on da bafroom walls da next day!!"

"Yeah," said Tea before Tristan could open his mouth. "And what was the big deal, sneaking out?" she said rounding on him, still peeved about that. "If you SAW us kiss, why didn't you SAY something?!" she demanded, glaring at her milk carton. She still couldn't get over it.

"I _did_ say something!" Tristan insisted shrilly. He looked from angry face to face in total bewilderment. "What, you guys didn't hear me scream, "_My eyes! They burn!_ and then--then the running.....?" His fist was still shaking at his side.

Both looked at each other then back, and slowly shook their heads.

"Must've been soooooome kiss, all right," Tristan muttered, kicking under the table. "So what're you guys now, a couple or something?" He bravely snatched some of Tea's chips, something that would have had his head chopped off if he did. But Tea barely noticed.

Because of silence. Total silence. They were both looking in opposite directions, scowling. Except for the sounds of Tristan's thoughtful chewing.

"Hm," he said looking from one avoiding gaze to another and answering his own question. "Broke up already? All the sudden mute, huh? No more yelling at poor Tristan?"_ Crunch, crunch, crunch_. "Must be the record for the speediest romance."

That made them talk again. Tea said, "We did NOT yell at you," while Joey said, "_'Poor' Tristan_ who nearly spilled da beans!" at the same time.

Fighting like…….a married couple. Tristan decided to keep his grin to himself. Then he said suddenly, "Hey, waitaminute, don't YOU like Mai, Joe?"

He just stood there, blinking. ".........Yeah. So?"

"And don't YOU like Yugi, Tea?" Tristan accused, turning to her. She closed her mouth and nodded, but before she could answer, he dramatically turned back to him.

"And isn't Yugi _your_ best friend, Joey?" It was a rhetorical question; he turned back to her.

And then again jabbing at Tea. "And isn't Mai YOUR best girl friend, Tea?" At the pause, he tsked and tutted aloud, shaking his wrist like the situation was too hot to handle. "Man. You guys got yourselves in a doozy, all right!" and taking a bite, and nodding conclusively. "A……real…..gulp……mess!"

Gee, thanks for laying all of our problems so nice and neat down at our feet, Tristan, thought Tea sarcastically, taking a non-tasting bite of her sandwich sulkingly. Meanwhile, Joey looked stricken, as thought he hadn't _quite_ thought of it like _that_. All at once, it was a lot to absorb. But Tea had already 'absorbed' it in the past. Over and over again. And that was why they had to stick to the plan. Tea took a few more quick bites of her sandwich, not really tasting it. "I'll see you guys later," she said, getting up with her tray to the garbage.

thought Tea sarcastically, taking a non-tasting bite of her sandwich sulkingly. Meanwhile, Joey looked stricken, as thought he hadn't thought of it like . All at once, it was a lot to absorb. But Tea had already 'absorbed' it in the past. Over and over again. And that was why they had to stick to the plan. Tea took a few more quick bites of her sandwich, not really tasting it. "I'll see you guys later," she said, getting up with her tray to the garbage. 

She was thankful Joey didn't follow her. Truthfully, he seemed to be deep in thought, and as she checked over her shoulder, their eyes met and she sent a mental message with her eyes: Think about it!

Unfortunately, he took that to come over. Tea sighed. _Figures_. "…..what?"

"Nothing, I didn't call you!" Tea let out a frustrated sigh and dashed past him, the skirt of her uniform swishing and hitting his leg. A glance at Tristan, and Joey spread his arms as if to say, What???? Tristan grinned and waved bye-bye and left. Great. Even thought Tristan was a pain on the neck, he knew more about girls than he did.

"What're ya so mad 'bout?" He started to follow her down the hall. "where're ya goin'? Hey!"

"I'm….going to talk to my teacher," said Tea, trying not to seethe. "Unlike you, I actually have to study to pass."

What she meant by that was he was one of the school's best soccer player, and jocks always got exemption from exams to play; Domino was heavily into playing professional sports. Bets were made, hundreds of them on each game, stakes drawn to cut, closer than hair-fine. He ignored the slight. "What for."

"To pass, I said!" She shook her head and felt a headache bite from anxiety. "What's that smell?" A light, perfume had just whiffed in her nostrils. It smelled oddly familiar. "Are you wearing some sort of cologne or something?!"

"No. I dun dink so." He scratched his head. "Though I did have some beans fer breakfast dis mornin'…..afta sis ate all my Fruit Loops." He recalled then fighting over the last bit after he had come over at dawnbreak. It had gotten pretty messy.

Tea made a face. "No, you nut, it smells like perfume, not….." She stopped, recognizing it, and went pale. "Mai! Was she here?!" She studied his face ultra-closely for clues at that, even as he turned, she followed around to look.

"Uh. Yeah….." She couldn't be sure under the heavy hair, but was pretty certain he turned red. Or was turning red. "Yeah she was."

He turned to look at her then, and would've laughed if there wasn't that chance she'd knock his head off. She was staring at his cheek, and he automatically wiped it off, and her expression turned disgusted. Trying to make her tone seem brisk and uncaring, she said, "Did she kiss you?!" Failed.

"Um." His face said it all. "Hey wait, don't get jealous!" he said, as she stalked off, and followed. At that, though, she whirled. "Not you, not you," he lied. She calmed down a bit. "Where're ya goin'. Ya still didn't answer."

"I," Tea said precisely, turning, "am going to speak with my teacher about retaking my test. Anything else?!"

"Why doan I speak wit im. Mebbe I c'n convince him. Who you got?"

Tea sighed. _Might as well let him have his own way, else he'll never let up._ "Mr. Testaverde. Rm 556."

"Okay. I'll convince 'im ta give ya a retest, doan worry." He strutted down the hall doing his weird knees bent out, arms swinging sort of strut. (a/n: he does it in the manga. It's funny lol)

"Hey! Wait!" Frantically, Tea tried to think of some excuse, since Joey usually made things even worse. Though he was meant well. "I---GET BACK HERE!" Being an ex-fighter, the only way Joey knew how to 'convince' someone was to knock them out, and ….

Meanwhile, Joey looked up at the door frame with "B0556" on it. He could hear rustling paper noises inside, so he strolled in, and slammed the door shut to get the teacher's attention. Meanwhile, Tea stood and peeked in, opening the door a crack, hoping there wouldn't be a bloody teacher to pick up on the ground later….

"Heya, Coach," Joey said, plunking his fists right down on front of the teacher's desk, his blue uniformed back to her. (Mr. Testaverde was also DHS's soccer varsity coach.) "Whatcha doin'? Ya busy?"

The big, beefy man glared up in annoyance, never had liked the rowdy teen boy, even though he was his star player. His big black handlebar moustache turned down at the corners. "Wheeler!" he barked, getting up and stuffing the papers in the already messy desk. "Leave, or it's 50 laps next practice!!"

With that, he blew the whistle hanging around his neck loudly, big beefy face turning red with rage. But that was okay. Joey didn't like his coach, either; the feeling was mutual. He was a lousy coach. Lately, it seemed the team was coaching themselves! "Awright, dude, jest need to ask ya somethin', My, uh, friend Tea, she's in your, uh---"

"First period," Tea supplied, coming in a stopping a few distance off. The coach glared up then smiled condescendingly. He was a male chauvinist, too.

"Ah, Gardener." He came around. "Your test, girlie." He thrust her a wrinkled old page with her name scrawled and flashed his gold yellow coffee-stained teeth.

Tea's hand was shaking as she took it. Math was a required subject in Domino, without passing it, she would….. "F!? Failed?!" she yelled, rage and frustration making the paper crumple in a fist. "I did better than that!" she protested, trying not to cry. The regular teacher, Miss Button, was out sick for exams and Mr. Testaverde was only a sub. _Maybe I can play that to the school board. _Her hands started shaking. The male school board, the pigs.

The man's grin widened at her distress, and Joey said, "Hey, Coach. Why dontcha give 'er a retest? Give 'er a break!"

"Sorry. No deal. All grades are final. Too bad you don't have any say about it."

"Okaay….." Joey said, taking a big breath and holding it. Then he exhaled. "But I _do_ have a say on whether we'll win da big soccer match on dis Friday….."

The coach frowned and Tea looked at him in shock. Like all the other coaches, Mr. Testaverde probably set high stakes on the big game on Friday. If they were to lose……. "Joey, no!" The coach's grin faded.

Suddenly, the coach grinned fiendishly. "Fine. Do whatever you want, Wheeler…but I am not giving her a retest!" He jabbed a sausage like finger at _her_ and walked away suddenly. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor as he did so.

Joey picked it up. "What da?" he muttered. "You were betting _against us_?!" he said, scanning the paper. It had, "Five to one against Domino High."

"What?! Aganist---? No wonder you didn't care if we lost!" Tea exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. "Our own coach, betting against us--! His own team!"

"Traita!" Joey said dramatically pointing at the man who had a very ugly look on now. "We'll tell on ya if you doan give the retest!" Joey got right in the guy's face. "I wonda what da principal would do, if she found out you were settin' da stakes against us!"

He was right. He would be fired. A fierce loyalist to Domino High Players, Mrs. Kuno would be furious. _Little punk!_

"All right, all right!" he lied, snatching it back. "I'll give the retest! Now get out." He practically shoved them out and slammed the door with finality in their faces.

Well, that didn't go well….."I don't think he was telling the truth," Tea said afterwards when they were in the nearly-deserted after school hours in the hall.

"Oh yeah he was. An' if he ain't, den, well….I'll just hafta beat Fushin High."

"Do...you really think you could?" Tea knew that if he didn't, his popularity with the school would take a serious dive. Which could affect the outcome of his Prom King campaign…..

"Doan worry. It'll be a cinch," he said confidentially. "Fushin has all brawn but no brains."

"I can't believe that stupid excuse for a Domino High teacher would bet we'd lose," Tea mused. Suddenly, she grabbed him and pushing him against the wall. " That traitoring scum!! You have to make us win on Friday. Joey. I can't STAND traitors."

"I tol' ya, I will! I can't stand 'em, either." He looked down at her, then up. "He hasta pay!"

"Never mind about my test." She continued in a fierce undertone. "I'll be in the cheerleading squad to cheer you on."

"…..Really?" He looked down, touched, touching her face.

"Really." Her eyes glittered with determination.

"Ah-HA!" Both jumped, apart, as the trashcan nearby suddenly exploded, and a guy came out.

"Gah! It's it The-Guy- That-Lives-In-The-Trash!" Joey said, as he leaped back behind a door.

Tea rolled her eyes and stayed where she was. "Duke, get a life!"

"I knew you were together!" Duke said with a triumphant spill of paper from his head. Joey came back to where he was and joined her in scowling at him. "You're gonna go to the Prom together!"

"We're not!" Tea practically screamed, rising on her tippy toes. "I'm going with Yugi!"

"Yeah!" said Joey. Then he stopped and looked at her. "Ya are?"

"Well, of course I am!" she exclaimed, smacking his shoulder.

Duke angled the crook of his thumb and forefinger on the point of his chin. "Sounds like a lover's spat to me!" He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "heh heh heh."

"Oh, shut up!" Tea kicked the wastebasket, causing him to _umph_, as Joey said:

"But--but I dot datchu were gonna ask him, not da otha way round! He doesn't like you, except as a friend."

"Ohhh, really?" Her eyes were practically sparking with rage as she rose again on tiptoe. (She was a few inches shorter than him.). "Well, for your information, he does like me; he asked me this morning."

"_Ohhhh_." He grinned as realization dawned. "Den it's a pity date."

"It is not! He likes me, you dope! What, you thought I'd ask and you hoped I'd get _turned down?"_ Her voice rose an octave with each word. "Think I'm crazy?!" With that, she whirled and stalked down the hall and out of the door.

"Yes," he thought aloud in a mumble. They both winced at the slamming echo in the dim, empty hallway. _Jeeeeeeez. What's got her so riled? Women._

Still, he felt desolate as Duke clambered up, and kicked the clanging metal trashcan off. Then, he slung an arm about that other guy's shoulder in a buddy-buddy way. Joey gave him a-what-in-da-hell-are-ya-doin' sort of look, and Duke said, "Women problems? I know all about that," patronizingly.

"No danks. I doan need_chur_ advice." He shrugged the arm off, but Duke persisted:

"I don't know what you're so moody about. And what's Tristan so freaked out about? If I'd been Tristan and caught you two, I'd be cheering you on." He said, standing up straight and rubbing his chin in agreement, as Joey rolled his eyes and kept walking on. "Heck, if _I_ were kissing Tea, I'd be cheering _myself_ on."

"Whoa, boy," Tristan muttered, as he held Joey back from tackling Duke. (He'd just had another hot dog from the cafeteria. He didn't need another one.) To Duke, he said, "You're weren't there, so shut up."

"Still," said Duke, self-sure of himself as usual, clearly not knowing any obvious danger he was in. "I would." As Joey snarled, he said, "Geez! What's the matter with YOU."

"He's just speaking hypothetically, man. Hypothetically!" Tristan coached to calm him down. "I mean, you would you feel, if you caught me and Duke like with her?"

Joey scowled. "Sick ta my stomach." 

"Exactly!" Tristan grinned, glad he was understood at last. Duke rolled his eyes and shook his head, crossing his arms and looking the other way, walking off. Tch. _Idiots. And they call each other friends._ "Wait, where is Tea, wasn't she here?"

"Nah. Hey, listen, Tris. Is it true dat Yuge likes her?"

"What d'you mean, 'Likes her'? You mean as in _like_-likes her, or just likes her."

"Like-_like."_

"Oh!" Tristan grinned as the three began walking home. "Yeah. Yeah, he does."

"He………DOES?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Duh, man. Isn't it obvious?" Tristan rolled his eyes as if dealing with a total amateur. "She's his friend. And she's a girl. So, she's his _girl_ friend. Girlfriend, get it?" He shrugged, string the two words together. "All in putting the two together."

Joey looked even more confused. "So--but--she's---friend---nahhh, I dun believe it!" he said finally. "Yuge's not interested in her like dat

". Dere jest friends. _She_ likes _him_, but _he_ doesn't like _her_." He said, sounding as if trying to convince himself. "Least, not in dat way......"

" 's true." Tristan kicked a pebble nonchalantly, studying at a piece of paper. "I can't believe you didn't know, man!! You ARE dense."

"Hey, who're ya callin' dense?" Joey decided to ask his buddy himself later. Meanwhile, he had to work up some cash for his date. "Yo, Tris, ya got some twenty bucks?"

"Hmm," Tristan said, rifling through his pockets of the DHS boys' uniform. "No, just a ten. What d'you need it for?"

"That's cool." Joey snatched it and walked quickly away with a wave. "Ya c'n owe me da rest."


	12. Friends Till The End

**A/n:** The last chapter confused people. It looks like I'll have to rewrite some parts.Eventually, Okay? Okay. I'll answer some reviews just to make sure though. Keep in mind this is my first fic with this couple! I hope it doesn't get kicked off.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the movie 'She's All That.'

"talking"

thoughts, emphasis

# scene change #

****

Friends Till the End

"We-ell, hello, you young whippersnapper," Mr. Moto said teasingly to a slightly wet Joey, since it was drizzling outside. "This reminds me of another time when you came in from the rain," he said, going over.

"Hey dere Mr. M," Joey stamped his feet on the mat of the Game Shop, "yeah, I know whatcher talkin' 'bout." He forced a smile at the kindly old man's face. "Is Yuge home?"

"Yes, he just got home from the library," answered Mr. Moto. "Nothing to buy?" he asked, waving over the cards all the their glass display cases hopefully, the ever-salesman.

"Ummmm," said Joey, bending over dutifully. He only had the $20 he had skivved from Tristan earlier that school day. _An' I wanted ta use dat ta buy somethin' ta eat fer dinner! _But looking at the grandfatherly old guy, he couldn't say no. "Dat one over there looks good."

Mr. Moto was aware Joey already had that card. Thinking he'd lost it, he said, "Why don't you give me just $20 for it, half-price."

"Thanks!" Just then the blonde's stomach growled as he took the card.

"Hungry again, eh?" the kind old man winked. "Yugi's just eating his dinner in the living room, why don't you go join him and I'll bring you some too."

Joy was amiable to any food and eating with Yugi was better any day than eating with his mean,drunken olddad, so he said thanks again and pushed through the door that swung between the shop and the rest of the house. Yugi was watching the TV set.

His pure violet eyes lit up. "Hey, Joey! Look, a new tournament," he said, holding a bowl of noodles and some long wood chopsticks over it.

"Hey, Yuge." Joey looked over at the TV; indeed, there was an ad for a new tournament. "Sounds interestin'. You busy?"

"No. I just got home." Yugi gestured for Joey to sit. "So, are you going? Do you think?" Joey shrugged, thoughtful. "I know. I don't think I'll go either. It sounds boring."

_I didn't say dat! . . ._ Joey played with the string of his blue-gray jacket he wore with a long white T-shirt and his good old Levi's. "So, Yuge, what were ya doin' in da library? Researchin' fer a term paper?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Yugi paused to gulp down his noodles; he didn't want Joey to see a mouthful of food while he talked; it was impolite. "Tea and me have final project together for English. Hey, lookit that!"

Again, Joey looked towards the TV automatically, but his thoughts were on Yugi's recent words. _Tea an' him?_ "Yeah . . . very nice. Say, Yuge-- "

"Hey! You wanna play cards? We-haven't-played-in-a-bit-- oh sorry, you were saying . . . something . . .?"

"Um. Neva mind. Yeah, let's play some cards!" Joey said, reaching into his back pocket of his jeans and leaning over on the couch to reach them.

Sensitive Yugi said, "Joey, are you ok?"

"Hm? Me? Yeah, I'm fine. W-- " Just then, Mr. Moto came in.

"Sorry, Joey," he said, "there aren't any leftovers left. But, I can whip up something like . . . brownies? In a jiff," he added when Joey looked sad.

"'Brownies?' _Grrrreaaat_, Gramps!" Joey said, sounding like Tony the Tiger while Yugi smiled.

"You should know Joey by now, Grandpa!"

"True, true," the old man chuckled and went to the kitchen.

Shuffling their cards, Yugi went to the wicker, unsteady chair across from Joey and they both set their decks down on the coffee table at the same time with their right hand. They skipped the part of shuffling each other's decks; they trusted each other.

Drawing five cards in unison as the TV droned softly in the background, Joey studied the friend he'd had for over a year, as if for the first time. Though he'd known him that long, Yugi didn't look much different than when they met: _same ol' strange hair, blond bangs with red an' black hair in da back, _short and scrawny. _Well, it's true! He IS short . . . and kinda scrawny._ He thought to soothe his conscience._ But he's da best friend dat a guy could ask fer. Even if he doesn't change from his school uniform ever. What did she see in him?_ (He couldn't help thinking this.)

Joey groaned and grabbed the side of his head suddenly; Yugi said, "All right with you if I go first, Joey? -- Joey? You look like you have a headache; do you need some aspirin . . .?"

"No, I'll be alright." Joey pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, you c'n go 'head."

"Okay," Yugi said, still looking concerned, but enthusiastic about the game. "I set two cards face down and play my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more. Then, I set, um, hmm, this monster out in defense. Your turn."

Just that. _Oh._ "Oh." Joey said. He shook his head a few times to clear it. And then he knew. He saw Yugi as a rival now for . . . Tea's heart. 

He loved her.

_No, I don't wanna win her dis way, I mean, seeing Yuge as a rival._ And besides, how could he be in love with her? All of the sudden just like that? It was impossible._ And I don't b'lieve in love at first sight!_It wasn't the case anyway; he'd known Tea for two years already and this feeling was something new.

So . . . maybe, it was just a crush. _Yeah_. The thought made him feel better, but it didn't soothe his conscience. Or state of mind. _I don't know what's right and what's up and down anymore._ Briefly, Joey thought back to a conversation he'd had with Tristan.

# Flashback #

"Look, dude, you'll have to pick from one of them; no matter what Duke says: you can't have your cake and eat it too. I mean, man, look, you've got two girls, both of them with FIERCE tempers, and . . . I don't think they'll be too happy to find out about the other. They'll be fightin'. Fightin' mad."

"So, you'll have to pick . . . so, which one do you want to be with the most? Right now."

" . . . Tea . . . "

"Ergh . . . It's too much of a risk; since Yugi likes Tea. I say, you go with the blonde, Blondie."

# End Flashback #

I don't dink Yuge likes Tea. I mean, Tea likes him, but he doesn't like her back. Right? Right. Anyhoo, dat's what I'm gonna find out. By askin' 'im flat out!

"Joey? Joey?" Yugi was waving his hand and his little fist, the one that was holding his cards, in front of Joey's face. "Grandpa came and left a plate of brownies for you, and it's your turn still."

"Eh? Oh, sorry 'bout dat, Yuge," Joey was still in La-la land, "I didn't see 'im. Did I tell 'im danks?" That was an understatement. "Lessee, uh . . ." He glanced at Yugi's hand and the field, feeling the old dueling spirit rise within him. "Summon Alligata Sword in attack," -- Yugi 'Hm!'ed-- "and plus, two cards face down! Blammo! Take dat, Yuge."

"Wow, Joey . . . you've destroyed my monster, good strategy!" Yugi cheered as he set his monster card aside and let his Waboku stay face down. Joey seemed down in the dumps.

"Huh? Aw, danks Yuge." Joey bit into a brownie, the sugar giving his energy and grin back. Ah, _sugar_. "Wow, dese are good! Have some, Yuge."

"Thanks Joey," Yuge said automatically. "Are you okay?" he said for the fifth time. "I . . . noticed you were on 'Mars' just then."

His bright violet eyes were so full of concern. _Welp. Since _he_ brought it up_. "Um . . . I, ah, heard datcha . . . were goin' to da prom with Tea."

"Oh!" Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Oh . . . yeah . . . "

Joey watched-- like a hawk-- at the sudden shy way Yugi drew from his deck, studying his friend's expression. He looked . . . noncommittal. Like . . . so _what_. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Yugi looked up interestedly, "You're going with Mai, right?" he said casually, taking a bite from his plate of noodles with his chopsticks.

"Uh. Yeah." Joey leaned forward, "Soo-o . . . did _you_ ask her, or did _Tea _ask you?"

"Um," Yugi was slightly startled at the way Joey was looking at him with a stare-- like at an interrogation. "Lemme think . . . " He thought for a minute, "She asked me."

"Oh" was all Joey said, nodding, but inside he was like, _Oh, reeeally? _He felt that that said a lot. If she had asked him, that meant she liked him, but he didn't necessarily like _her_. And . . . vice versa… _I dink I jest confused myself…_

"Actually, wait, I think I asked her." Yugi corrected himself.

. . .oh.

"No, no, I mean, " Yugi laughed a little, "we both asked each other. Kinda at the same time." He remembered Tea was looking at a poster for the dance and asking him about it.

Joey decided to just ask. Straightforward, out-and-out _ask. _"Yuge, pal, d'ya like her? I mean, like a crush on 'er." He held his breath and tried to look casual.

Yugi looked embarrassed to be asked that; he turned a bit red. "…Yeah." _Of course!_ He frowned, down at his hand. _Maybe Joey wants to talk about girls. I guess that's what boys do with each other._ "Let's see, place another card face down and use my Monster Reborn to bring back my Beaver Warrior, in attack mode." He grinned, friendly. "Your turn."

"Okayers, I summon my Rocket Warrior and attack and use it's special ability to attack yer lifepoints. So, would you call it a little crush or a big one?"

Yugi blinked and felt Yami stir-- the spirit _was_ sleeping inside the Millenium Puzzle and woke when there was anxiety in the air.

/Yugi? What's-- yawn-- going on?/ His host's uncertainty had awoken him. /Who is that? Joey? What's wrong with him? He looks ill./_I don't know. He won't tell me. Girl problems: that's what I'm thinking, Yami._ Feeling it was his duty to help, Yugi ventured, "Um, a big one. Everything going all right with Mai, Joey?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah." Joey saw Yugi's face move slightly to the left. "Is-- is _he_ out?" he asked, monitoring towards the Puzzle.

"Yeah. He's a little grumpy. Our duel woke him up." Yugi grinned.

/Very funny aibou./ The spirit came forward to look at Joey a bit closer, as Joey leaned back. He couldn't see him, of course, but knowing that he was there was all he needed to know. It gave him the creeps to know that a 5000-year-old ghost was watching him.

"Where is he?" Joey said, waving his hands all around as if trying to feel him out.

"You just put your hand right through his-- " Yugi widened his eyes a bit.

"Oh!" The blonde quickly got up, spilling his deck onto the floor. "Sheez . . . lookit dat!"

Despite himself, Yugi felt gladder. He didn't like it when Joey got too quiet. It made him worry. _Worrywart._ "I was just kidding, Joey, sorry." He bent to help.

"Oh." Joey felt grateful to his bud for breaking his thoughts. "Ya know, Yuge, maybe dere is somethin' botherin' me dat you could help me with." Behind him, Mr. Moto came out fron the swinging door to watch the two with crossed arms. _Jeez, everthin' keeps interruptin' us!_

"Anything Joey."

"Welp. See, it's like dis: I bin thinkin' 'bout it real good an' long, an' . . . I don't think . . . dat Tea likes you." _At least, as much as she likes me._

"Really?"

"Yeah. But . . . it's okay, right?" Joey made a scoffing sound, "I mean . . . yer a hotshot duelist, the top of the world. Girls would be flockin' to you, if . . . you two weren't togetha."

"Do you . . . think?" Yugi said dubiously, as Yami gave a suspicious frown right beside him. "I mean . . . I know I'm not as good looking as you."

"Who, me? Aw . . . "

"Yeah, you're tall, really good in sports, athletic, and everyone at school's talking about you and going to vote for you," Yugi said earnestly. _Maybe he was just fishing for compliments._ Yugi knew that Tristan and sometimes Tea liked to rag on him, and his friend was just feeling down about himself, probably.

"Gee, thanks, Yuge . . . dat's really nice 'o ya ta say." _Too bad she doesn't feel da same way as he._

"And plus, you're loyal, and honest, and trustworthy, and an all around good friend." Yugi went on, as Yami narrowed his eyes at the blonde, smelling something fishy. "It's no wonder the girls flock to YOU, like they already have." Of course, he was talking about Mai.

Joey felt a stab of guilt needle him. He looked down at his hand studiously, "Do… you like Mai, Yuge?"

"Who, me? Oh definitely. Don't you? She's a great duelist and also… very pretty . . . " Yugi blushed suddenly. He raised his bowl of noodles to cover it and swallowed, chewing.

"Oh, so?" Joey smiled teasingly.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Yugi set his chopsticks down, his eyes shining withinnocence,"I mean . . . I wouldn't EVER show any interest in any girl that YOU were interested, Joey. That's what friends are for."

Urk.

. . . Joey felt like Yugi had just grabbed his eating utensils and stabbed him through the gut, shouting, _"You traitor!"_He swallowed, pulling at the collar of his T-shirt, hoping Yugi wouldn't notice that he was sweating bullets. But the more perceptive soul, Yami, noticed. 

_What was I thinkin'? Of only myself, dat's fer sure. Yuge's right, he's 100, absolutely perfectly tootin' right. Glancing to his left, Joey saw Mr. Moto staring at him, curious. Even Mr. M suspects somethin.'_ He looked at Yugi's cheerful face. _It was obvious Yugi was oblivious._

Glancing to his left, Joey saw Mr. Moto staring at him, curious. He looked at Yugi's cheerful face. It was obvious Yugi was oblivious. 

And plus, after all the _nice_ things Yugi just said . . . _But dat's how he is. He's always tryin' ta make me feel betta, and how do I repay him? By going out with his girlfriend. At least, the girl he likes. I'm a scummy friend ta him. No, I'm worse dan scum. I'm da ding scum thinks is scum. I'm pond scum._

"It's . . . not fair . . . " Joey groaned aloud. "_Yuge_ . . . I--I haven't bin a good friend to ya at all…" He buried his head in his hands…

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/n:** Well, I decided to give you all an update so there it is. I think I'll keep Yugi oblivious for a while. He'll eventually know, of course, and then he'll-- oops, save that for later!Ha ha! Anyway, like I said, this'll be eventual Joey/Tea. It was supposed to be a surprise, but since so many questioned it, I might as well reveal. Okay, please review now !Thanks ! 


	13. We'll See!

****

A/n: Hi again ! Just when I think this fic is lost for and forgotten . . .I get all these nice reviews. In no particular order . . .

****

LazerWulf: Glad to see you again ! Thought maybe you've dropped off the planet, lol. Hmm, Paradox Bros., eh? Yay ! I don't like them (something about their flipping bugs me) but they have my favorite monster, Gate Guardian. Too bad they've stopped making them. (sad sigh) Hope your fic comes out soon with a new chapter. I'll really looking forward to it. Everyone else, check it out !

****

Double-Sense: Sure you can. ¡Si puedes !

****

Jieli: You are, _really_, very nice to give me all those compliments; arigato.

****

A/n: Everyone else, I thank you for your comments. Someone mentioned a Yugi X Mai in here, um, maybe. I like weird pairings so who knows? I'll think about it ! See you at the end . . .

__

Disclaimer: AllDay doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or the movie this fic is based on (BTW) "She's All That."

****

We'll See Now!

Holding two plastic grocery bags in each hand, Tea walked past the Game Shop after a day of shopping for her parents. Why is there such a large line if front of it . . .? She wondered if there had been some sort of accident with old, ailing Mr. Motou. Maybe it was silly it assume the worst, but it had happened so many times before . . .

Kids loitered, in a large centipede of wild-print T-shirts, shorts and regular teenage gear as Tea passed down the line into the Game shop, concerned. They were talking and laughing, and she recognized some of them from Domino City High, but most were little kids, maybe middleschoolers. This alleviated her fears somewhat; they weren't cops, at least.

Her heart slowed its beating in relief. Mr. Motou wasn't hurt, he wasn't even there! "Huh?" Tea asked aloud, looking right and left. "Where's--?" _Where is everybody?_

"You're telling me," grumbled one. "We've been waiting forever!"

Ignoring the kid's grumping, Tea pushed further forward still. The line seemed to stream into the back door, the one that led to the living room of the Motou household. Tea knew that the black spikes sitting on the couch was Yugi, and that the blonde's . . .

"What's he--?" In her shock, Tea left the door _wide open_, allowing the other customers a glimpse of what was the hold up.

"I've gotta tell you da truth . . ." Joey gulped and a silence fell from the chattering outside. He didn't even notice—so nervous was he.

__

Omi . . .gosh . . . that could only be one thing!! He's telling Yugi about . . .us!!

I've got to stop him!! Tea thought determined. She saw Yugi's face form a puzzled frown, but couldn't see Joey's; his back was to her. Nor could _he_ see _her_. _I have to . . .! Do something! Anything! Move! Yell out!_

But as she willed her feet to move forward, to say anything . . . she choked. A part of her DID want this to get out in the open, and a more, dominating one wanted it a secret. But still, she couldn't speak, like she had laryngitis or something. Mr. Motou stood passive a little ways off, a little smile on his face. As if guessing what she was going to do—at least trying to—he put one stubby finger to his moustache. Tea looked at him in horror.

"J—" she croaked . . . finding her voice . . . _Too late!_

" . . Tea and me are in love wit each other . . .I'm . . .sorry if you'd liked her." Yugi's smile fell faster than a dropped cake pan. Even Mr. Motou's did, replaced with surprise. Seeing it, and hearing it didn't register. Everyone was quiet for a minute outside, then started to murmur amongst themselves.

Yugi just turned great big eyes down, not smiling. Not smiling at all. He looked pale and altogether not with it. Plus, he was shaking.

" . . .Yuge?" Joey said in concern, looking closely. Now the shorter, younger boy's face was completely hidden by the long blonde bangs. _Dis is bad. I think he's crying!_ "C'mon, Yuge! Say something! Please!"

Tea ran out. Mr. Motou tried to stop her. Hearing a scuffle, Joey glanced over quickly and saw the back of wide Mr. Motou blocking someone from view there, fighting with an impatient customer.

Turning back, he bit his lip. Knowing Yugi as well as he did, he knew that Yugi wouldn't be that mad at him. His earlier vision of Yugi stabbing him with chopsticks faded away. Still, he took them away, just to be sure. _Jest in case!_

They were very tightly gripped. _Man, I didn't know Yugi got so _strong 

"It's your guilt that's making you weak," boomed a strong voice.

Startled, Joey looked up, not into Yugi's regular, pure, violet eyes, but rather Yami's, red-tinged, narrow eyes. _Very scary-lookin' dude._ Yami's mouth corners curved up, as it was his turn.

"Hey! I was . . .talkin' to my best friend!" Joey said, angrily. _And what does he mean, 'my guilt'? _"Do ya MIND?!"

"'Friend?' I would suggest your actions say otherwise." Yami continued to calmly look at him.

"Don't go there. I'm not gonna talk to you, I'm only going to talk to Yuge!"

"I'm sorry," Yami said crisply, "But Yugi can't come to the phone right now."

Ignoring the joke, Joey said even more angrily, "What do YA MEAN—"

"He's crying . . . in his soul room, if you must know."

That made Joey shut up. _Man . . .I knew he'd take it bad, but I didn't know--! That he'd be this crushed . . ._

"Yes. Well." Yami, looking down, taking his chopsticked hand back from Joey's grip, watching in satisfaction. It was Joey's turned to stare down unblinkingly. "How about we finish our duel? I want to _help_ you." He stated, and then looked up to find a still staring Mr. Moto and Tea, and gave them a wink.

"I'll take care of everything, Tea" he seemed to say. Flushing, she pushed past Mr. Moto and past the schoolkids as fast as she could.

Out on the street, she wondered what he meant by "taking care of everything." Was he going to convince Joey not to pursue her? "I hope so," Tea said aloud to herself, not sure if she really meant it. She left the bank, having gone to pick up something.

Beep! Beep! A car's horn blared as she stood on the streetlight. "Watch where you're going!" Tea started to shout then saw who it was. Serenity in Mai's convertible. And since she was only fourteen . . .

"What are you--? Ah, Tea. I _thought_ I recognized your yell." Mai adjusted her sunglasses. The day was breezy and sunny, and the little Corvette shone a glossy blue. Serenity, Joey's little sister, waved from the backseat.

"Come on in Tea, you look like you've got a lot of groceries," she called.

"Uh." Personally, Tea would've rather walked in mile back, since Mai was sure to tease her and she wasn't in the mood to be aggravated. But in the end, she was roped in. "But I'm not very good company right now," she muttered.

"When have you?" Mai joked, as Serenity giggled behind them, but Tea scowled. "Oh, I'm _joking!_ Don't be angry, dear, on such a beautiful day! And if you scowl any harder in your lifetime, you'll be wrinkly."

Just out of spite, Tea glared harder. "Very funny."

"I'm serious!" Mai turned a corner, beeping jauntily at some pedestrian, and waving. "It's such a pleasant day outside, isn't it . . .Serenity?" she added.

Tea rolled her eyes. She knew Mai was just dying to say "it". _What'll she talk about next, politics?_

"So, Tea . . ." Mai finally said, after chatting and coming to a red light. "Any news about our bet . . .?"

"Hm?" If she acted stupid, maybe Mai would drop it.

Mai adjusted her strap on her shoulder of her bright blue tank top on her perfect figure. "Our bet? You know."

Tea was taken aback, she'd forgotten! At the silence, Serenity asked, "What bet?"

Still smiling that smile, Mai turned around and explained before Tea could stop her. If Joey hears it from Serenity, I'll be dead! She thought.

"Mai! That was supposed to be SECRET!"

"Oh, pish," Mai flipped her French tipped nails upwards, "Serenity won't tell. Right?"

"Uh . . ." Serenity said in a way that made Tea nervous. "Sure! I'm just kidding; of course not."

"So you're safe. So, how goes it? Oh right, we didn't set rewards . . ."

"No . . .but I'm going to win. Everyone's voting for Joey, as far as I can tell."

"Ooh, yes!" Serenity clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Mai tipped her face up to the sunlight. "Interesting."

Tea couldn't help a sideways glance. What was she up to?

"You're still going with him to the Prom, right?"

"Mm," Mai shrugged, not able to resist annoying Tea for a bit.

"Mai! You promised! I did everything you said."

"But you like him, too."

Tea was stunned, silent. Much too slow, she said, "No . . ._I_ don't . . ."

Even Serenity wasn't fooled. "Good luck!" she pumped Tea's free hand up and down. "I'm sure you and big brother will be very happy."

Mai had to turn her head away over her car door to prevent from laughing. She calmed down and put on a bland expression. _Tea looks like she's been hit by lightning! Oh, this is going to be interesting. Tee hee!_

"No . . .no . . ." Tea said quickly, putting Serenity's hand into Mai's instead. "S-seren, you should be congratulating Mai! Not me!" she stuttered.

__

I doubt she'll put up a fight, though . . .Mai continued to observe, rubbing her fingernails together and smiling. Then she sighed patiently but sharply. "Tea, you don't fool me. Either one of us. I know you like him. I _saw_ you 'liking' him."

"No, no you didn't . . . that was a fluke! 1 moment of weakness!" Tea pleaded.

"I don't think . . .that you'd be the type of person to show 1 moment of weakness," Mai said lazily.

"What do you mean? What type of person am I then?" Tea said just to change the subject; even though her ego was on the line of fire.

Mai was not being led. "No . . .I mean, I think that you'd--or, you _have_-- shown more than one moment." Tea's lips moved soundlessly. "I'm right, right? Say I'm right," she said teasingly and winking.

"Mai, you shouldn't tease Tea about stuff like that."

Mai's gaze turned sharp. "You've kissed him again, didn't you? Other than the time at the movie . . You can confide in me."

Tea was tired of all of it. "Either way, you're not going to believe me if I said no."

"If? If?!" The blonde playfully poked her in the ribs and smiled lazily. "But I guess you're right . . .because Tristan told me what he saw. I was just testing you, I admit. You know, you should be more careful _where_ you kiss someone!"

"It was in my own home!" Tea said defensively.

"Really. Serenity, cover your ears. So how was it?"

"And don't change the subject." Tea's cheeks grew rosy. "Are you going to go with him, or not?"

"Oh, come on!" Mai said over Serenity, who was obediently covering her ears. "You're _selling_ me to him, aren't you?"

"Um . . .no." Tea was getting tired of it all. "You don't sell _people_. Especially if they have feelings."

"Well, you're not a very good salesperson." Mai chewed her pinky nail delicately, expectantly.

"Okay . . ." Tea said grudgingly. "It was . . ." she gestured wildly, and a grin broke out on Mai's face smugly. "Very good, okay!"

"Wow." Mai adjusted her seatbelt. "I didn't think you were ACTUALLY going to tell me!"

"MAI!" Serenity had to cover her ears for real; Tea yelled so loud.

"Okay, okay . . .I _guess_ I will."

"Good!"

"But! Only if--"

__

"Argh, what now?!"

"Don't interrupt me! _Only_ if . . ." the mischievous blonde paused for effect, " . . .you hit him."

"Oh no, please don't hit big Brother!" Serenity said plaintively.

"WHAT." Tea was dumbstruck. "Look, Mai don't you like him or not?!"

"I told you, I do." Serious one more time, Mai gazed distantly, giving her profile. "I mean . . .at first when I caught you two, I was angry . . .I admit . . ." Draping a well-toned arm over the seat, she spun the wheel easily for a right turn. "And don't worry, Serenity; Tea won't hit him."

__

I don't like her tone of voice. So _knowing_. "And why wouldn't I?" Tea exclaimed hotly. _Especially after what he did. . .!_

"Because," Mai blew out her breath, fanning her bangs out. "_You_ like him, too. As well as Yugi."

"What a triangle," Serenity commented from the back, her long hair whipping back with Mai's looking like a golden and auburn banner. Tea's hair was too short to wave.

"Mm." _Makes it all the better._ Mai hid a gleeful smile impishly.

"I don't see anything _triangularish_ about it." Crossing her arms, Tea stated, "All you have to do is go to the Prom with him, fall happily in love, and ever after. And Mai, when you go out with him, you had _better_ not hurt him and give him a good fair chance. He's been dying for this for _ages_. Isn't that right, Serenity?"

"Right!" _Boy, not only is Joey a good duelist, is he ever charming with the girls! Wow!_

"See?"

"It isn't all that neat and perfect," Mai said wisely, as they finally stopped in front of Tea's house.

"Of course it is," Tea said stubbornly with a frown. " 'Bye." She waved.

"You'll see . . ." Mai cackled a pseudo-evil-laugh as she dropped off the sullen brunette and sped away. Her laughter rang on the quiet street.

__

Stupid Mai . . .Tea kicked her bag as she entered_. Stupid Joey . . .why don't they just fall in love already? With each other, I mean . . ._ Stuffing some broken eggs in the 'fridge, thanks to Mai's crazy driving didn't help. _Not Joey with me and Mai with herself . . ._

Next morning . . .

Still sweaty from a workout at cheerleading practice, Tea slung a thin threadbare, school-issued towel around her neck, and studied her schedule. It was nearly noon, time for lunch, and she hadn't seen head nor tail of Yugi or the gang all morning.

__

Especially Joey . . .Except on the soccer field. Tristan saw me, but he didn't. Boy . . .Tea sighed in a deep breath in front of some fliers, _did he look . . .good. Good moves, I mean. He's been practicing._

Her tone with herself got defensive, and battled with her conscience. So what if she got jealous when a fellow cheerleader starting catcalling out to him on the field? She wasn't supposed to--ah, whatever. _I'm too tired to even battle with myself this morning._

Mai's stupid deal floated back to her. _Why do I even bother? All I do is to make other people happy, and this is what I get. _Teased and laughed at. _Or chaotic. Grr, that stupid Mai._ The bell jangled merrily, and students starting pouring, signing each other's yearbooks and photos.

__

Two more days till Prom, Tea sighed, staring at the chart like it was some holy god. _Two more days until my life is back in order . . ._It seemed like a shimmering mirage. _Let's see . . .I promised Ryou that I'd help his decorate the gym . . .that sounds like fun_. At _least_.

Turning, her eyes on her daily planner, she bumped into something. Or _someone_. "Oh, hi Tristan."

Tristan was there, but it wasn't he who'd she'd bumped into. Tristan cleared his throat, breaking their staring match. "Ahem. We were just looking for you, Tea to eat lunch with us." Aw, how cute.

"Oh." Said Tea. "Well, I need to go and help um, Ryou with--at the gym."

Joey finally spoke. "We can take our lunches to the gym, den."

"Oh, I don't think so--" Tea stopped in case she was being rude, smiling. "Or maybe, I guess."

"Okay. 's dat okay . . .with you . . .Tristan . . .?" Joey looked around for his friend but he was nowhere to be seen. _Why dat--! After hounding me all morning about her!_

Meanwhile, Tea was remembering Mai's stupid plan. _I have to hit him. I don't know how she knows, but she's got eyes everywhere, so . . ._ She balled up her fist and swung out.

"?!?!?! Hey! What're ya hittin' me for?" Joey dodged just in time, looking like she'd lost her mind!

"It's for a bet. Now hold still!" Tea couldn't tell him whom, or else he'd think Mai nuts and not fall in love with her.

"Bet? Well, I don't care, you're not hitting me!" She chased him all the way down to the gym, where the others were gathered around, hanging up decorations. Tea stopped her odyssey.

"Hey, Tea! Joey!" Yugi called to them with a shiny foil strip. He seemed perfectly all right . . .

"Yugi?" Tea asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" was the puzzled answer.

Seeing her even more puzzled frown, Joey whispered, "So you _were_ there like Mr. Motou said!" under his breath before going over to help Ryou hang a twenty foot banner.

Utterly confused, Tea remembered her quest and casually walked up from behind. But when she swung out (making sure no one was watching) Joey just dodged again. "Ergh! This is for your own good!" she hissed, stopping since people were staring _now_.

Joey shrugged, not believing her. Earlier, Yami had said that Yugi had erased his own memory files so he didn't remember a thing and they had dueled and Joey won. That was why Yugi was all chirpy as usual. "Psst, Tristan . . .thanks a lot!" he hissed at him.

Meanwhile, Yugi saw Tea taking _swipes?_ at Joey. This in itself wasn't unusual, but Tea looked like she'd really meant it. Her fist was clenched and she was standing on a ladder. _I'll ask her about it later. Is she keeping something secret?_

"Thanks a lot you guys," Ryou said breathlessly, ducking as Tea tried to hit Joey and nearly got him. "Why don't we head down to the cafeteria now? The rest of the committee will do the rest."

Whole hearted agreements, and everyone started cleaning up. Tea didn't help, for once, once she saw him speed outside. Idiot! I don't know how he got Yugi to agree, but . . .I'm going to hit him!

It was weird, since she already hit him before, all the time. _Anyway . . .I need to talk to him about Yugi, anyway._ She sped down the hall after him. "Wait! Joey!"

"What?" he said, like he just noticed her running after him. The hallways were deserted, the rest of the school were taking exams, so they voices were whispers.

"There . . ." she slapped him, but lightly.

"Nope. Missed!" He ducked at the last minute. _No fair, he's into that fighting thing . . ._

Tea blew her bangs out in frustration. Her hair was hanging limply from her ponytail. "I'm trying to help you, you dolt! Trust me!"

"You're hitting too lightly," he teased, "you're a lot faster before."

Staring at him grinning at her, Tea heard Mai's voice inside her brain: _"Don't worry, Serenity. She won't hit him." Is this why? Do I really like him?_

Grr . . .I hate it when she's right!

"And who're you calling a 'dolt?'" he said after a good long while, eyes narrowing.

"Tell me everything that happened yesterday with Yugi," Tea said, not answering his rhetorical question.

"I knew you were there." Joey stabbed a feet at her. "Running away again, eh?"

"Don't poke me!" Tea pushed a strand of hair behind her ear messily. "You talk first."

"O.K. Uh . . ." Joey turned a bit to the side, rubbing his eye. "I told Yuge da truth."

"Yeah, I saw that part." Tea said impatiently, twirling her wrist.

"Don't look at me like you're askin' fer money, awready. Sheesh. Well, den dat stupid Yami of his butted in—"

"Yeah? And he isn't stupid."

"Well, he was 'cause he erased Yuge's memories—"

"WHAT?"

"—to 'protect' him. Talk about overprotective." _Now I hafta tell him all ova again . . ._

Stunned, Tea was struck speechless. "Are you sure?" she grabbed him. "How do you know?"

"Cause he told me so!"

Letting go, Tea frowned away. "That doesn't sound like him." _Weird. I'll—I'll talk to him later. _"So, Yugi still doesn't know we—"

"Nope. Nada."

__

"Don't worry, I'll take of everything." Tea whispered, remembering Yami's message. _But, then it sounds like he's trying to break Joey and me up! But why--?_ "!" she gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"What? What?" Joey was completely in the dark. _Sounds like she's figured somethin' out!_

"Nothing . . .nothing . . ." Tea said distractedly. "It's just—"

"Don't sound like 'nothing.'" He commented.

Tea shook her head, hard. "So, what happened after that?"

"Nothin' . . .we just dueled . . .and all the kids in the sto' saw us . . ." Joey broke off, scratching his ear absently. "And I won."

Tea must've looked blank.

"I did! Except . . .it was a Shadow Duel thingy . . .boy, was it scary . . ." He shivered to himself. " . . .one scary-lookin' dude."

Tea frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "First of all, he's not scary-looking. Second of all . . ." She plunged ahead when Joey started to protest. "Secondly, I think you must've hit your head, or something, because I doubt that you beat him in anything. Thirdly . . ."

"I did so!"

"Thirdly . . ." Tea paused, studied her hands. "I think I know why he did that to you."

"Did dat to me?! Did dat to me?!" Joey was livid. "I know why! He did it so I could learn a lesson. _He_ said."

"A lesson . . .?"

"Yeah! Something about . . .my risking my friendship with Yugi . . .to be with you . . .was causing me guilt . . .Duel Monsters . . ." He shook his head, blond hair flying everywhere. "Tried to make me stop pursuing you."

" . . .just like I thought . . ."

"But I told him he was fulla crap. I was gonna pursue you or whoever even if he set wild horses at my tail."

"Joey . . ." Tea sighed, and rubbed her forehead, like she had a headache. "Joey, Joey, Joey."

"What?"

"Um . . .never mind." She walked around him towards the fountain. After taking a sip, she asked, "Anything else after that?"

"Not really. So how much did ya hear?"

"Enough," she said evasively.

"Did you hear da part . . .when I said, dat, I love you?" he said coyly.

A tiny smile tugged. "Yeah." She scuffed her white tennis shoe on the ground, "But I already knew that!"

__

Huh? "When did _I_ tell _you_?"

"Remember??" she said meaningfully. "I told you . . .I liked you for a long time . . .and you said—"

"Well . . .do you--? I mean—"

"Yeah-yes, of course I do."

"Not as a friend, I mean!"

"Not as a friend," she agreed easily. When he continued to look perplexed, she elaborated, "Joey, you know I love you as a friend . . ._too_, right?"

"Mm." He took time to think things over. "Den why---why don't we just go to da Prom togetha? Whaddya say?"

"But . . ." Tea studied her hands, which had nails bitten off short. "I already promised Yugi I would. And the truth is, I'd rather go with him . . ."

He ignored her last statement. "Den just cancel on him."

"I can't. It's not that I don't want to go with you . . . but . . ." Tea sighed, and shrugged. "I really think that you should just trust my judgement . . ."

He flinched knowingly.

" . . .and take Mai." Suddenly grabbing his hands, Tea spoke seriously. "Please!"

He shook her off. "Why don't you trust my judgement? Do you think I say 'I love you' to just any girl that passes by?"

"No." she said with a straight face. "But I heard you say it to your pizza."

"? I was joking!"

"I know I know! Look," she walked around in a circle, "I know you love me in a romantic way, and it's returned—"

"Exactly!"

"But! But . . . if Mai were to, come in now, with flowers and balloons, shouting 'I love you!' to you, would you REALLY not—return it?" She tipped her head and looked anxious.

"With balloons?" He crossed his arms. "No."

"Look me in the _eye_, Joey."

"I _am_!" He leaned over, emphasizing.

"You're looking me in the _nose_." Tea said. "Look, you can't help that you wear your heart on your sleeve. So please! Just go with her this one night. ONE night!" Holding out her hands in front of her chest, she shook them. "And, I'll go with Yugi, as well. And, if we still feel the same, then . . .we'll see."

"I dunno— wouldn't feel right." _Not to mention, fair to her._

"I know it's a lot to ask . . .but please, Joey! For me?" She begged with verve

It was hard to refuse those crystal clear lake-blue eyes. " . . .Awright."

She hugged him.

"But only dis _one_ time! That's it!" _Ridiculous. I feel utterly ridiculous. I can't believe what a mess dis is . . .being forced to go out on a date by the girl I like . . . ironic, dat's what it is._ "On one condition."

"What?" Tea hoped Joey wouldn't do a 'Mai' and make her hit her too! _Which reminds me . . ._

"Ow! Reminds me, whaja do dat for?!" He rubbed his sore arm.

"Your condition?" she pressed, avoiding answering that.

"Oh yeah. What was it again?" Tea tapped her toe. "Oh. That you don't mention it until Prom night and not a moment sooner! And I mean everything—"  
"Prom night is tomorrow, Joey."

"Oh. Right." He scratched his head some more. "Well until then, den!"

Tea let out a mushroom-shaped sigh. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I'll let you know."

" . . .Okay. Well, come on, the others are probably wondering what we're doing." She gestured towards the cafeteria.

"I will pass your test, Taye." He said seriously, holding her eye. "I'm sure I will."

"Right . . ." she tried not to sound too sarcastic. Truthfully, she was certain that he'd fall in love with Mai tomorrow . . .thanks to her help. _And I'm going to do everything I can so that can happen! After all, she'll see what a great guy he is, and fall in love too! And then . . . we'll see._

Of course . . . the only person who knows is Serenity . . .but she can keep a secret. I think I'll go ahead with Joey's 'campaign', for Prom king, even though the whole point of that is already done. Besides, he has a really good chance. And I wouldn't mind seeing Kaiba beat for once; all he does is never accept it anyway.

But would Serenity not tell about the bet if Joey asked her directly? _And Mai. I'm kind of surprised she didn't tell him already. She must have a good reason . . ._Tea made a face. Probably to stir up more trouble. _Sometimes I think she's manipulating me too . . ._

"I'll just have to talk to Serenity and make sure," Tea told herself.

"Sis?" He looked quizzically at her.

"Uh . . .about the prom, I mean. If she's going." _I've been spending so much time around Joey; I haven't seen Serenity in a long time. Which is weird, since she's always hanging around her brother . . ._

"Dere's not somethin' yer not keeping from me, is dere?" he said, turning her around to look into her eyes with narrowed suspicion.

Tea focused in a spot just above his nose and smiled quickly. "No . . ."

"You sure?" Now, he was playful, not suspicious.

"Yeah . . ." she nodded, smiling back.

"Well, I do hope you know what you're doin.'" _Which I doubt._

"I do." _Am I making a mistake?_

"Well . . .be sure to save me one dance at least!?" His hand brushed hers in question while they walked down the hall, the bell rang and students started pouring out.

"Of . . .course I will." She moved her own hand into his, and he gave her a tiny smile.

__

To be continued . . .

* * *

****

A/N: Lol, will Tea be one of those weird girlfriends who sets her guy up on dates? Just kidding. Joey's not like that ! (Joey: I'm not?) Of course not. Sorry if this seemed rush-y, I'm trying to get to Prom night ASAP :D Maybe the final chapter and conclusion is up next. Probably. Please Review !


	14. Prom Night!

_A/n:_ Ah, so this is **the last chapter**...I got this fic inside my supersubconcious and I can't get it out, so the only way... is to finish it and not go loony. (cries a bit) I had **so much **fun writing this. This'll be the LONG chapter. It'll have ...Prom NIGHT, Kaiba as a villian :), and Yugi finally finds out -.-;, and a little bit of fluff. I hope nobody minds. It'll be a little confusing, at first, since it seems that J/T are a couple, but they aren't...yet.

_Disclaimer:_ I never owned Yu-gi-oh! Like it muchly.

_Domino Senior High School,_ **noon **(lunchtime)

_Hallway_

After their near kiss, Joey and Tea were walking hand in hand, strolling, while talking, both of them unaware that anyone could just see... for the moment. They made a pretty good looking couple, with her in her DSHS cheerleading uniform, coming from just practicing for that big game that afternoon, and him in his soccer uniform, ready for the big game aganist Fushin Senior High, that very same afternoon.

Maybe that was why when Joey stopped for a drink, they weren't aware of being approached. Tea was standing from his a bit, one foot propped up behind her, up to the hem of the blue and gold trim of her uniform. His' was similiar except he had a number (7) in blue and gold trim instead. He was telling her about how he'd picked that number to signify "his lucky number" when a cold, slighty grating voice spoke.

"Oh, look who it is." At the falsely pleasantries, they both spun around, heads first since they recognized it, "Mr. and Mrs. _Domino High_." Their eyes narrowed dramatically, but not as much as Kaiba's. He sounded cold, colder than usual.

"Don't bug him," Tea said to Joey, who was already drawing up, "He's just jealous..." Kaiba laughed-- "because you're gonna beat him in the-- no, you are ALREADY beating him in the running for Prom King."

"Do you think those stupid little school things bother me?" Kaiba said not unexpectedly. Then in a stunningly rapid change of mood: "What DOES bother me, other than you two standing in front of MY LOCKER--"

They gave a start; then moved aside, scowling all the way from the other side of the locker as Kaiba moved forward to use his locker.

His precious, Joey thought. Aloud, he said loudly, "Shoulda known by the green smoke hissin'." Tea bit her lip and Kaiba muttered something. It made her think of a spell, like from Harry Potter or something, then Joey said, "What'ja CALL me?!"

"Watch out!" Tea said. "If you try to punch him out, you'll be disqualified." Then Kaiba muttered something again (unpleasant about her this time) and she said thoughtfully, "Then again, if you rush him, I'll swear in front of the Supreme Court I didn't see a thing."

But before Joey could, the bell rang and the assistant principal, Mrs. Gong, strolled around the corner. "Miss Gardener, make an appointment at my office. I need to talk to you." She sounded stern, but then she always did. "It's about your math exam with Mr. Testaverdi."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tea was had just finished bowing to her (she walked away) when Kaiba finished his business at his locker and turned towards them, students rushing past.

"--is that you, a mere puppy dog, beat Yugi Motou yesterday," he said imperiously. He wielded his briefcase like if he were going to hit them for it. "A low rate has been like you. At first I thought that Yugi had let you win."

"Yeah, tha's right!" Joey said before he finished the sentence. "I mean no, he didn't LET me win: I beat 'im fair. But I did beat him." His chest puffed up a little. Tea thought, No good can come of this, as she looked from the rich CEO to Joey.

"But then I thought," Kaiba went on lazily like he didn't hear, "it doesn't matter. As long as I reclaim MY title of World's Best Duelist back rightfully. So...mutt..." He paused eyeing him disdainfully: "I challenge you. Course, it's not REALLY a CHALLENGE--" he chuckled mirthlessly and unpleasantly.

Oh no, Tea thought. However Joey beat Yugi, he definitely can't beat Kaiba that way. Joey looked like he was going to say yes. But then, he crossed his arms over his still puffed out chest.

"No."

Tea did a double take, and she wasn't the only one. All the other students, heading to eat, stopped their rushing in their tracks. And watched. If it were any other situation, Tea would have laughed at the expression on Kaiba's face. It turned to mild shock to murderous. "No?!" He looked like he hadn't been told 'no', in a long time if ever. Joey seemed to be thinking among the same lines:

"...ya deaf or somethin'? I said no. N-O. You say Marco, I say 'Po-no.' " People around starting talking in laughing whispers, watching at the ever strange sight. After all, Tea thought, the ever observer, Joey was always the one begging _Kaiba _for a duel. _Why, I remember when_--countless times. Around, people were whispering frantically underneath breaths, "_Who dares decline Kaiba?!"_

Meanwhile...Kaiba had recovered, "We'll see about this, mutt!" then he muttered something under his breath again, something that made Joey rear up again, and walked away. The crowd parted to let him pass.

"What'd he say?" Tea asked, under the impression Kaiba had just put a curse.

Joey started heading for the caferteria, ignoring all the new awed stares. " 'We'll see what your friend Yugi thinks!' I think that's what he said."

Tea followed. "'What Yugi thinks?'" she mulled, finger to her mouth in deep thought. "Oh no! Kaiba's going to tell Yugi, about us!"

Joey stared at her. "Yuge already knows."

"No he doesn't! Remember?! Yami--" Tea blushed briefly-- "He stopped him from knowing!"

"Oh, yeah." Joey scratched his head and looked up to the skies, selecting what to eat."_Well_."

"'Well?'" We have to think of something! Tea felt that this was it. After all, Kaiba had caught them countless times. The party pooper. "What do you mean, well?!"

"Well...I'll have the chicken caccotorie." Joey didn't seem all that worried. "Thanks!" He said to the lunch lady (she had given him extra sauce.)

Tea, frustrated, continued to nag at him as they wound their way to their friends' table. She gave up, and shot him glares when she thought Tristan and Duke and Yugi and Ryou weren't looking. But Tristan noticed. Ryou was bubbling about the decorations, Yugi was listening, and Duke was smirking. Tea ahad only shut up because Yugi was there.

Joey was eating calmly. Too calmly for Tea's liking; eventually Yugi caught one of her omnious stares. "Um, Tea? Hello. Why are you staring at Joey like that?" Across the green painted square, Tristan cleared his throat and hid his face behind a milk carton. "Ahem...what way, Yugi?" Tea said sweetly, looking at him punctuatedly. Joey stared off into the distance, but he was, really, listening.

"All scary. And how come you two weren't talking to each other?" Yugi went on as Ryou stopped his chatter to look over, too. "Did you two have fight, or something?" he questioned, his violet eyes looking purely at her.

"Ahem," Tea said again, looking over at Joey as if for help, Duke opening his mouth.

"Yes, they did have a fight-- more like a lover's spat," he said, as three pairs of hands shot over his mouth. "mmghmff!"(none too gently).

Tea was first to remove her hand--it had been by instinct, but she knew she had made a mistake; Yugi's big eyes got real big.

"Lover's spat?"

"Um, uh--" Joey had been looking at her with misty interest, but then looked down as she turned her gaze to him. "What...Duke means..." Tea shot a look over at Duke, who was in Tristan's headlock, "...he's talking about the...new dance...at...the Prom night." She winced at her own lie.

Ryou looked surprised.

"New dance?" Yugi shot looked from his two best friends, back and forth. New dance.

"Yeah," said Tea.

Duke pried Tristan off, "Maybe she'd like to show you?" he choked. Tea cast him an alarmed look; Tristan released him; he wanted to see this too. Wouldn't miss it too. "Yeah, Joe, go and help her," Tristan said with a BIG grin, clapping his 'friend' on the back. Ex-best friend, Joey thought. What to do? He wanted to tell Yugi there was no dance, expecially one with such a lame name, but obviously Tea, by the way she was looking at him desperately, _didn't_."Okay..." He got up, and Tea got up too uncertainly. Ryou's eyes got REAL big, like Yugi's was just before-- _I never heard of any new dance! Oh dear, and I'm on the Decorating Committee too... _

Duke sniggered madly, so much that even Yugi couldn't mistake, but Tristan was at least disguising his by pretending to sneeze. "Allegries..." All around, students watched their attempt, then clapped when they were done, thought some laughed.

Crimson-faced, Tea slumped down while oppositely, Joey slid back carefully into his seat. Yugi looked very disturbed, but he forced a smile, "Um...that's was gr-reat...very um, new...don't you think, Ryou?"

"Oh yes," said the white haired boy, still berating himself for not knowing about 'a new dance' beforehand.

My friends are weird. Yugi watched Tea's red face, finishing his meal. "See ya later guys...late for an exam." They waved, and once around the corner, Tea shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU, DUKE!"

Duke? Yugi thought mildly, checking inside his DSHS uniform for some pencils. _I knew it. I knew she wasn't mad at Joey. I mean sure, they are constantly CONSTANTLY fighting, but... He checked his other pocket. They always fight with everyone else, I mean Tea's always yelling at Tristan too, but she never yells...at me..._ He blushed. _Where is my pencils. And Joey's always yelling at Tristan too...along with Kaiba, they definitely both do yell at Kaiba..._

As if on cue, a tall lanky figure rounded the corner of the deserted hallways outside the cafeteria. "Yugi..." said a cold drawl.

"Er...h-hey Kaiba," Yugi said nervously.

"I know why they're fighting."

"Uh...Huh?"

"It's because of you, Yugi." He smiled, leaving. "_Think _about it." Yugi stood, gaping, as he slid away out of sight. _Me? Because of me? Nah...hh..._ He leaned heavily on the lockers. Kaiba's been acting weird...

Later

Evening

Tea had been to the assistant principal's office, and she had wanted to talk about Mr. Testaverdi's gambling aganist them, saying it demoted school spirit. Tea had agreed heartily, but what she had really wanted to know was about her exam grade. Mrs. Gong said not to worry, she was going to be allowed a retake by a completely different teacher. Tea had been relieved.

That afternoon at the big soccer match, she had cheered harder than all her other co captains. Mr. Testaverdi had tried to take Joey out of play--much to the boos of the crowd-- and made him goalie instead. (He was trying to make DSHS lose). But Joey had made a spectacular catch, accepting his position, and thrown it down the field so far, the ball, it landed shock dab in the middle of the other team's _goal_. When Mr. Testaverdi had revealed himself by shouting that was illegal, Tristan had made sure to touch the ball before it went into the goal. That way it still counted, but Joey got the credit; the fans were madly screaming for him.

It looks like he's gonna win, Tea thought proudly. _So there Mai. He IS popular_. She felt a little childish for thinking this, but she, Tea, was very competitive. As was Mai. In fact, Tea thought she had caught a glimpse of golden long, curly hair in the stands, but surely it was a mistake. Mai wouldn't bother to come to a "boring little high school game."

DSHS won, for the first time in ten years by a landslide, and everyone had an aftergame party at the local pizza joint. Then, with excited voices, everyone left to get ready for Prom that night. Tea knew that Mai was coming to help her fix her hair and outfit--as per their "agreement," but she, Tea, was going to go help Joey get ready. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach overtake the exhileration earlier. Suppose Mai and Joey were to bump into each other while coming to her house? That would be A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

She forgot about all this once Joey came over (her parents were away) and they chatted animatedly about the game, Mr. Testaverdi losing, and how it felt to score the winning goal. Then their chatter stopped and slowed, when he came back from the bathroom, having put on the clothes she'd got him. The tan suit jacket and pants had been her father's, they fit a little loosely, but it was ok for the "thug" image he was always trying to appeal. The thin cord tie matched his brown eyes perfectly, and formal white shirt was crisp and ironed. The black shoes were his; Tea was _very _surprised when he'd remember to bring them.

She was buttoning the top button when she turned a little blush out. "What?" he said.

"Nothing...it's just that...you look so handsome." She laughed a little chuckle, a little nervous, looking up at his hair, remembering when she'd given him that stupid haircut. He defintely looked better like he'd always been. "Ahem."

A little silence fell because she couldn't think of anything else to say, she had to think, come on, what was it? But she stood there tongue tied, for the first time in her life, with a duhh expression on her face. "WHat are you thinking?" he murmured finally, softly.

"I'm thinking that...Mai is a very lucky girl," she said with only a little bit of hesistation. He sobered up and an awkward pause overtook them. _I shouldn't have said that! Now it probably made him all nervous! _He certainly did look nervous, _now_....one hand kept reaching up to scratch to middle of his chest. "Uh...forget I said that," she said nervously--now she was nervous!--"I probably just made you too nervous just now to do a good job," she winced.

"A 'good job?'" he said uncharacteristically sharp, coal brown eyes narrowing. It was interesting aganist his tan blond hair, same color as the jacket.

"On your _date_," she amended, realizing that he still didn't know anything about the 'bet' she and Mai had made, the once from the very beginning, the one that had started this all. Tea didn't know how boys' minds worked, but she was pretty sure that Joey wouldn't be happy if he found out that she had made a bet against him--even thought it WASN'T aganist him, it was for him...

Reaching behind her, she gave him his bouquet of flowers--ten long stemmed roses---and his corsage. "Now make sure you don't poke her with these," she babbled on, not looking into that scruntinizing gaze. "...Goodbye, Joey. Hurry or you'll be late."....

He didn't move right away. "If I didn't know any betta, I'd think you'd be tryin' ta get rid o' me."

"Of course not," Tea let out a flute giggle, totally unlike her regular normal one. "I..er...just don't want you to be late, that's all..." She kept peeking out her curtains.

"Okaay...Thanks for your help...." He hugged her and it wasn't because of the flowers it was awkward-- "See ya there, den." He turned and left, she on bated breath, until he was gone. It was like saying goodbye for good, she was sending him off to the military or something. The 'Mailitary' Tea thought, with a forced chuckle. Then it hit her. What if Mai and Joey really did fall for each other, tonight, but Yugi-Yami-didn't fall for her? She'd be left all alone...

A soft knock on the door. Tea would've thought it was Joey. "Ready, hun?" Mai said with a curving, knowing smile, her white teeth glinting.

DSHS Gym

Later

As Joey arrived, he felt as dumb as a donkey horse. Or was that a mule. It was weird, odd feeling. His heart was beating fast from nervousness. "Why am I nervous?" he murmured chattily to himself among the other early partygoers in gowns and tuxes. _Could Tea be right in when she told me that I still have feelings for Mai? I had said no, that's ridiculous..._

"H-hey, man," Tristan, in top hat and tails, sailed oer to him. He looked nervous too. "Nervous? He sure do look it."

"M-me? N-no. I-I'm not nervous. I'm sure of it. Why? D-don't I look sure o-of it?" Tristan told him not to stutter like a horse, and relax, his date was sure to be here soon. (It made Joey even more nervous to be told this). Meanwhile Tristan's date was Joey's little sister, although he was hoping Mai would be here soon so Joey would never have to know!

Meanwhile, Tea had arrived, talking beside the refreshments stands to Ryou, who looked very dashing in a pale blue cummerband and frilled white shirt. "You did a really good job... I love the streamers." There were silver, almost fluid like streamers floating in front of the entrance so it felt like you were wading in water. I bet Mai would think it's childish though, Tea bit her lip. Just then, Yugi spoke up.

"Wow...you look very pretty, Tea," he gushed, turning red from his hair to his chin. She was wearing a long cerealuen dress all the way to the floor, with a big glittering pin brooch on her chest. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, with an equally glittering butterfly clip. "Where's your date, Ryou?" he said just to prevent from drooling. (a'n: ha drooling :P ' ' )

"Uh, I don't have one," Ryou said shyly looking down; he was afraid, all the other girls he'd asked were tortued by his yami.

"Oh." Yugi had no more to say. Just then the front doors opened, and Mai Valentine made her entrance. Everybody (it was pretty crowded then, too) turned to look, all dressed the sparkling gowns and black tuxes, except for Joey, of course.

None of the sparkling dresses even matched, though. Tea turned to watch along with the rest of them, Yugi gaping and Ryou too. Joey, the last one to get it, raised his head then.

Mai smiled saucily and strode to him, all curves and swinging hips; even made more punctuated by the sparkling sequined red dress she wore that made her look like some kind of gem, like a ruby. Equally red were her lips, still smiling. Joey felt his mouth open and freeze there, and he wasn't the only one. Girls everywhere were huffing at their dates, but all the guys' eyes were glued to the shimmering butterfly that had just flown in.

Even the girls gave up and stared along too. Tea's was the narrowest eyes of all, as she watched Joey float over to her. Must he look like he'd been struck over the head by a brick? I mean, she soothed her conscience, becuase...he looks like a big dumb dope, gawping at her like that. She won't like that... But that wasn't the only reason why her fists were curling up, sweatily, ready to punch something..._anything_...

Mai's dress came up nearly to her hips; realing long slim perfect legs, on top of high high heels, they looked even longer, like mile long; it had a slit on top of that. It was much too slutty for Tea's liking, but she quickly acknoweldged that as intial jealousy. Not because of Joey or anything...but because...really, this was a _high school_ dance...

Tea also acknoweldged that she was demoting her school's dance because Mai looked so...so much better...than her. She felt low because of this, even lower still...

"Tea? Tea? Would you like some punch?" Yugi was waving his hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Uh....yes...yes, I would." Tea came back from Mars. "But after...we dance." She ushered him towards the dance floor, where a fast beat was playing. She tried to see Mai's face, but it was hard, all the otherr guys wanted to dance next to her too. Tea felt another stab of jealousy.

Meanwhile, Mai had noticed the look on Tea's face, trying to get a glimpse of her, Mai--and it was priceless. Jealousy was written all over her face. Mai, suppressing a smile said to Joey (they were slow dancing even though it was a fast song), "Doesn't Tea look nice over there with Yugi?"

It took him a minute to realize she was talking. "Hm? Oh yeah," he said before he looked. "Yeah..." much slower, when he did look, a little resentfully. She looked like she was HAVING the TIME of her LIFE.

"I helped her get ready," Mai confided in a whisper, leaning close while noticing all the other boys' eyes were still on her discreetly. "I think she looks a lot better, don't you?"

"Mm."

Tea saw her lean closer, and rushed forward to hear what they were saying as the music began playing a slow song. Yugi blushed at this; she had suddenly and automatically grabbed him along the shoulders and pushed her at him. Being very short, he clumsily wrapped his arms around her waist. _It's a good thing I learned from Grandpa beforehand.... (_He didn't notice Tea was practically dragging him along, not paying attention.)

Joey was saying something; if only a little more closer..."Ouch!" Tea suddenly yelped, as Yugi apologized for stepping on her foot. "That's okay...Yugi...it was probably some jock," she said listlessly, finally giving up. She saw Joey look up at her yelp, blushed and hurried pretended to be immersed in converstion with Yugi. "So...Yugi..."

"You like Joey," Yugi gasped in sudden realization. His tiny finger pointed at her, seemingly accusingly, to her. Tea gulped.

"No--no I don't...what're you talking about Yugi?" Tea said nervously as all eyes wavered over to them. Most were pointing and laughing. Tea decided to let go of him. "I...don't" she went on unconvincingly.

"So that's what Kaiba meant."

"Look, Yugi please don't be mad and cause a scene!" Tea blurted, her heart pumping jittery, steering him over to the side. "It's not what you think!"

"Why would I cause a scene?" Yugi said without blinking. In his matching violet cummerbund he looked very cute and innocent-like. Tea stared at him for a lengthy while, then noticed something. He wasn't wearing his Puzzle.

"W-where's Yami?!" she suddenly shrieked.

"He didn't want to come..." Yugi was shocked. "But I can get him if you want--" Tea didn't head the last part; she ran out.

"I'm sorry Yugi!" she called as she promptly bumped into Joey. And Mai. Broke them clear apart. "Excuse me..." she mumbled, hurrying out.

"And now for the announcement of this year's Prom King!" the principal shouted over the microphone, making her stop in her tracks.

Mai said, "Don't go Tea hun, they're announcing the finals! We'll see if you've won the bet!"

Tea froze even harder.

"...Bet? What bet?" Joey looked from girl to girl. Mai was wearing a buoyant expression; Tea looked stricken. Mai frowned and then--

"Let's call the three finalists up here!" Among the cheering, shouting, and stomping, Tea relucantly lingered: this was what she had worked for and with Joey, she couldn't help listening. She felt really tired momentarily.

"Kaiba Seto, Motou Yugi and--" The principal frowned, checking to see if all three had their dates--" Joey Wheeler!" The crowd, darkening as the spotlight hit them three face on. Tea noticed Ishizu Ishtar up there, she must be Kaiba's date. She had to get up herself.

No, I don't. I have to get out of here, Tea thought. All this night had been a disaster. Everything was all confused up in her head. And then she knew that Joey had been right. She had bitten off more than she could handle.

"--Joey Wheeler!" The crowd roared with, _"No surprise there!"_ and clapped, and Tea felt like a fraud clapping along. He had a stunned expression on, then a look of dawning realization. But not because a gowned girl was placing the elaborate crown on his head. Tea felt a strange disconnection, then all her feelings of resentment faded away as Mai was placed the Queen's crown_. I'm really happy for them...look at me, I'm crying; I'm so happy..._

Yugi was patting her arm sympathetically. No, it wasn't Yugi... he had the puzzle back on...

"And now let's have the King and Queen have the traditional first dance!" The principal cast a dark scowl at Kaiba, who had _had _the title for four years except now.

"This not over yet, mutt..." Ignoring the principal, he slipped into the shadows....(a/n: ooh spooky)

"What were you talking about a bet earlier?" Joey said immediately as loud, long music started playing over the loudspeaker as they twirled a circle. He had a funny, almost desperate look on. Other couple joined the King and Queen.

_"_Oh, didn't you know?" Mai said offhandedly, taking a drink as they passed by. "Me and Tea made....some stupid silly bet?"

"What about?" His fingers pressed into her arm, but she didn't appear to notice.

"Oh...you know...about whether you'll be elected King or not." Mai stopped as she realized that he didn't know; a look of fury passed his eyes. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" she laughed.

He left her then.

Tea looked hopefully at Yugi, who shook his head. "I'm sorry...he's doesn't want to dance with you...I'm sorry." Tea felt her heart shatter.

"That-that's okay," she stuttered, as the principal called for the Prom King Speech. "I'm uh, really tired...I'm going home. Yawn..."

She rushed off just as she bumped into someone again. She threw away her used plastic punch cup aas she fled into the doorway trashcan. Joey stared after her, having heard her what Yugi had said. _So, she likes Yami, eh? After all she had said about not hurting Yugi! But that was expected, _thought Joey. Girls. All the same.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said shyly, "They're calling you up."

"Huh? Oh, thanks...Yuge." He paused and looked down at his friend. Longtime best friend. YUgi wouldn't even look up at him. "Yuge...I'm sorry." _Even if she isn't!_

Yugi obviously thought he'd meant about Tea liking him, Joey. "Oh, it's okay. I suspected...I just wish you wouldn't keep a secret from me Joey. I'm kind of mad at you for that."

Joey blinked. "Oh...tha'... oh. Well, I'm not sure about that anymore," he growled, staring after her.

Yugi frowned. "What?"

"Never mind. See ya Yuge." He ran off after Tea to shout at her, leaving him blinking rapidly and in wonder.

"But Joey...what about your speech?"

Damn, thought Kaiba. After all I did, went through...the stupid mutt decides to run off! Well, I've had enough of this 'party.' He slithered off with Ishizu (a/n: corny i Know)

Meanwhile, Ryou was quietly obsevring in one corner, out of sight. Let's see, he thought, _Joey just dumped Mai because Tea and Mai had made a bet, Yugi was just dumped, poor chap by Tea who really liked YamI from the start, and Tea had just run away because Yami doesn't like her because he didn't "show"--_

/The pharoah? Hmph. But then, I will show.../

The Millenium Ring glinted.

Oh no oh no, Ryou thought, clutching his chest. Not now! Please yami...

Silence fool! Yami Bakura emerged, smirking at the scene. Time to have fun and liven this party...

/No, please!/

Ignoringly, Bakura pulled out the Change of Heart card from his pants pocket; Really Hikari, such lousy taste in clothes you have, thought the evil theif. /Not to mention in cards./

No not my favorite card! pleaded Ryou from insde. /Please I beg of you...not while everyone is so much in love here...I like watching people in love.../

"Do you?!" chuckled Bakura cackling. He drew his arm back, as if drawing back a string on a bow. "I will play what you mortals call, 'Cupid' then!" He released his fingers, holding them in knobs as the card shot forward....

Meanwhile, Mai stood flabbergasted on the dance floor. I can't believe he just left me there! The IDIOT! she fumed, trying to think, think of a way out of this mess. _Well, it is obvious that he likes her more than me, so...fine then! And I hope they get married and have ugly babies._ She finally decided to just leave. As per her agreement to Tea, in friendship, she was going to back off.

Still, her womanly pride was hurt...she slithered off when (a/n: more corniness i know) she was stopped...

/AUGH! You got MAI VALENTINE?!/

Meanwhile...

Tea stopped and swayed unsteadily on a park bench. Her head was spinning, she felt like she was going to throw up. Maybe my punch was spiked? She giggled, as cars swooshed by, nearly missing her with a spray from the uplift of puddles.

"Hey! Tea!"

Ugh, not Joey, anybody but Joey... Tea turned her head, the clip started to become uneven. _It was Joey._ She pushed off the bench. He's probably come to taunt me on how right he was, she thought, trying to hide. That was hard to do when she only covered her head with her arms to. I must be drunk, she hiccuped again. _Cause...I see after him...she's grabbing him...and giving him a kiss...on the lips...._Tea straightened again, shooting up and squinting. "Did I just see that?" It had to be true; he was looking dazed-- "Well!" Tea shouted. "I hope you're happy!" she said loudly before walking off in a fast pace down the street lighted street, cars roared by.

Meanwhile...

Tristan, who had seen it all, (among all of the events he'd been enjoying time with his date) came up with Serenity, who was also wide-eyed. By then, Yami Bakura spell had passed and Mai had come to her senses; she gave her a fericious slap and stalked off. "Man, what are you doing?!" Tristan hissed as Serenity bent over. "Tea was right over there watching! Are you crazy?!" At first, Tristan had been a little leery at the thought of Joey and Tea thing, since Tea was like a sister to them, but now he was rooting from them: "Are you drunk?"

"I know...she was watching..." Joey mumbled as Serenity fussed over him. "You would be mad, if you knew what she had done, too Tris!"

"What did she do?"

"Made a BET about me..." Joey got up and swung the flowers Mai had thrown at him at the building-- "Like I'm some sorta livestock--"

"Oh," said Serenity. They both looked at her. "I knew...she made me promise big brother!" she said as Joey looked angry, then deflated.

"Whateva. I'm sick of women," he declared, as Tristan muttered something and Serenity looked atricken. "And...whatta ya doin' with my baby sis, Tristan!" he said all of the sudden, not one to be deterred. Meanwhile Duke Delvin decided it was a best time to steal her while Tristan was getting beat up. "come on, Serenity; You better stay here with me where you won't get hurt." Duke grabbed her arm,"I'll take you home sweetie."

"Oh...thank you Duke."

Tristan cast damning looks over at Duke, while Joey shouted, then interuptted once Duke and Serenity were gone. "HEY! LOOK man, you can't worry about that right now! Someone told me that Kaiba had spiked your punch and Tea drank it instead--and now she's drunk out there, walking between traffic---"

"Say WHA?" Joey looked at him mid rant, with a hint of suspicion. Maybe he was trying to get out of the fact of Serenity?

"I saw her swaying. She might be in trouble, man."

"Why--? WHy would that creep do that?"

"I dunno, man I dunno...I guess to trip you up in your speech."

Joey took off.

Little later

"How am I supposeda find her? It's a maze up here," Joey thought, looking amid the beeping traffic. _That stupid Kaiba! I wouldn't be surprised...Wouldn't put it past him..._

It's impossible.

He realized he still had the crown on--the girl had pinned it on him-- and, reliving the night, wanted to go home and possibly mope. But first he had to make sure Tea was ok. He was still furious at her, but...

"Aiee!"

The scream took him down a winding, dark alley. _Man I haven't been here in a long time...this place is bad news._ He gave the crown to a hobo to pawn and proceeded down past garbage cans and rusted fire escapes. His house, apartment whatever, was only a block away.

"Tea! I bet you're da thugs who spiked her drink, eh?" Joey yelled as he threw himself into the middle of the battle, where they were attempting to drag her off someplace.

Spiked? I was right. Huh. Tea, still drunk had one slipper on and one off. Wonder how Mai's doing...the image of them together kissing burned through her mind. "Take your paws off me!" She snapped at one thug, who scattered away along with the rest of them.

"Man...you sure c'n scattered up a guy," Joey murmured, looking on after them. "Hey!" Tea had been slinking drunkeningly off---"Get back HERE!"

"Get off of me," she muttered, with half the force she'd used at the thug. "Go back to your--to your date!"

She slumped on a park bench, dirtying her dress. There was a smudge on her cheek and her hair looked lopsided. She didn't look at him, but stared off into the middle of the park. It was getting dark.

"Come on," Joey said through gritted teeth--after all she didn't know what she was saying-- "Let's go call a taxi--"

"Don't wanna!" Tea murmured, looking sick. She hicupped violently. Jeez, he musta given her 100 proof vodka or something, Joey thought as she began to be sick all over the bushes.

"Uh, yeah, just stay there..." he said as she continued being sick. He came back after a while. "Taxi'll be here soon."

"No, no," Tea said, suddenly looking fearful. "my parents....they can't see me like this!"

"Well, whatta ya wanna do?!"

"I Don't Know. You'll have to walk me home...it'll at least be better than coming in a taxi." Tea paused. "Oh, but Mai...she probably WAITING."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Not fer me, though."

"What happened?!"

"I have no idea."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am."

Tea looked suspicious. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." They began to walk.

"I guess...she must've been mad about...the bet...her losing." Tea suddenly clapped her hand to her mouth, but she wasn't about to throw up.

"About THAT." He looked furious again. "How could you bet aganist me? Your friend?! And not tell me about it?! That's low, Tea. Just low."

"I'm sorry," she said squeakily, and she really did sound it. "It didn't mean anything. I mean it just started off as something between friends...and then...it got out of hand..." She sighed deeply, "I guess it's all my fault."

"Definitely."

"Well, Joey, you don't have to say it that way." She paused in front of her house. "How do I look?" She was still green, but wasn't hiccupping anymore at least. Her hair was a mess.

"Great."

"I'm sure."

"No really."

"I_'m sure_...that I'll have a hangover tommorrow." There was an awkward silence with the only light fron the lamppost. Suddenly Tea said, "Omigod, Joey you were right! When I saw you-- when Yugi said---"

"That he didn't care if we were together?"

"Yeah, and---" Tea didn't want to say that Yami had dumped her.

"And you really liked that Yami of his?"

"How--"

"I got my resources," he said so smugly that a giggle escaped her. Why was he being so nice? She had been a total witch.

"It's just as well...." Tea murmured thoughtfully. "Why would he want to be with ME--"

"When he could have Mai instead?"

She laughed a watery laugh, remembering what she had said. Now it sounded so pathetic. "You know, you're a good guy, Joey Wheeler."

"Yup." He hadn't been joking; Tristan had told him he had seen Mai with Yami. Surprisingly, he'd only felt a little twinge of jealousy. "But I'm signing off girls forever."

"Forever?" She peered up at him, cocking her head. "That's a long time. Mind if you dance with me like you said?" she said quickly.

He smiled benigningly. "Sure."

They danced in silence on her front porch step, and then he said, "I wonder if Yugi is doing that dance we showed him?" His eyes danced, even though she noticed a cut on his cheek.

Tea laughed. "It was pretty stupid, wasn't it?"

"Yep...pretty...stupid." He touched her cheek, smiling, and she felt herself fall into his brown eyes that looked like two dark cocoa Hershey's Kisses. She blushed and said:

"I thought you were signing off girls forever."

"You're right about one thing tonight...forever is too long."

"Oh...Joey...I was...so jealous..." Tea whispered. "Congratulations, but I admit it, I was jealous."

"Me too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, one that made her heart do a little flutter. She returned it, right on the cut, and they stared at each other. Then he waved and sauntered down the road, whistling. _It wasn't such a bad night after all. _"Of you and Yugi, o course."

"Good night Joey!" Tea called. "Good night..."

_My Prom King._

She slumped against the door frame, then smiling, closed the front door...._He's so forgiving._

He really IS 'all that.'

End

**A/n**: Woot ! What a ride I know. Um...there might be a tentative epilogue. But not for a LONG time if at all. Or maybe a real short one, depends. I dunno. I already said my goodbyes so...this is me, signing off...

Until next time...

-AllDay


End file.
